The Strength of Seven
by The Last of the Loric
Summary: The Mogs are looking for the last of the loric, for they are becoming stronger. Each Garde is different. Some are finding who they are! Developing new legacies. The Garde are rising. The Garde are falling. Some are becoming powerful while others are finding strength. And lastly the Garde are having hope. Without hope, the Garde would just be amulets. Will their hope be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the lorien legacies or any characters except Five!:D  
After Rereading everything, I've changed Five's character even more. Already have a couple of chapters done and ready to post.

* * *

Chapter 1: Five  
My blond hair flies in my face from the strong winds here high in the atmosphere. My mind drifts from my journey of the hot pink skies setting in the west to my past that sometimes feels pretend and so close I could grasp it. I think about everything that has changed. Sophia is what a legendary man once called me but I also go by Five. I know back on Lorien my planet I was called something much different, but that doesn't matter because I'll never know.

I rethink my life before now. I had parents and grandparents, chimæra, toys, friends. I had everything. And yet it was all taken from me. I lost it all to the horrible, ugly, life-destroying Mogadorians who ruined my planet, Lorien. Ripped it bare of everything, sparring nothing, all for what? Satisfaction? Is that what they wanted? They ruined everything that ever meant anything to me there on Lorien and here on Earth. I came here to Earth on a ship bigger than belief. I was stored to preserve my kind. To grow strong and determined, to fight for everything lost. To help Lorien rise again, but honestly what's the point? I have nothing. The only thing the Mogs value me with is the amulet I wear around my neck. To show Mogadore one day, how the Mogadorians defuncted the Loric race.

You could say I lost hope, I did at a certain point. All I wanted was to die, to take the pressure off of everything I ever knew. After my Cêpan died, I had no plans. I threw myself off a cliff, I tried to so hard to die, but Lorien couldn't let me do that. I developed impervious skin keeping myself from killing myself. I tried starving but I developed supplements of food and water. My legacies felt as if they were mocking me. Trying to make fun of how weak I'd become.

I remember before my Cêpan, Lelia, died. I was stronger than anyone. I was a warrior. Even without legacies to the exceptions of one, I ripped through hundreds of Mogadorians before the age of 13. Lelia said the extra practice was good for me because the charm would protect me. Her and I walked straight into battles. She's would use the shield band as she instructed me how to take down the Mogs. So I was caught in the Alps and taken to a lair. I escaped, I was already 10x smarter than the Mogs by then. Lelia and I got out and then fought a huge battle in New York.

I still won. I felt invincible. No one could ever tear me down. Nothing could ruin this, but I was wrong. We were in Russia when my third scar came. I remember that scar the most. I cried harder than the first two, maybe it's because that night I lost my Cêpan. As we were rushing out of the country. My pant leg caught fire on the small train box and set it all into a huge blur of flames. My Cêpan slid the shield band on my arm and kissed my forehead. The whole train blow up flinging me into the cold snow unharmed. I cried for hours, nothing but me and my chest.

I had killed innocent people. People that had lives, families, and everything I once had. And now it's all gone, but the different is I'm the one who ruined their lives. Destroyed any hope they ever had.

I fell apart. I stormed to South America, back to where I had seen a Garde years before. I sit up by the statue of Jesus, replaying the memory of the Garde I had saw. How careless he'd been with his young Cêpan. Eating steak on the beach, barefooted with his socks and shoes beside him. I had enhanced seeing, my first legacy, ability to see miles ahead and things before they happen. I saw his scars and rushed his way. The Garde was lucky I killed all the Mogs approaching him. After killing the last one and destroying the signal back to the headquarters, I realized the Garde and Cêpan were gone. Lelia was very proud of my that night. Saying I had help save the capture of a Garde, hopefully he wasn't Three.

I pouted up at the statue and that was the night flung myself of the cliff only to be caught by legacies. That's the night I had completely lost hope. I remember wandering for days, lost and hungry till my next legacy kicked in. I ended up in Argentina. I didn't believe anymore. I pushed my newly developing legacies aside. Sense manipulation, transference of legacies, telekinesis, time manipulation, shapeshifting into people, and ability to talk to animals all started to reveal each time I cried, fought, or gave up. I was a goner at the age of 15. I fought hundreds of Mogs, hoping maybe one would be able to kill me. They never could. The charm still lasted. I would change into my Cêpan through shape shifting acting as if she was still here. I was stupid.

In Argentina, right before I believed again, I was approached by an older man. His name was Ruben. For some reason I trusted him immediately. He knew who I was and took care of me. Knowing everything about Lorien, he told me stories, said how important I am to the Loric, that I should become stronger and win, for he came on a second ship. Mesmerized by his words, I tried for him. He trained me and my legacies. He said I was complete. He was what I needed to survive. I still had my doubts but I respected him. I lost contact with him after he nearly died by a ton worth of cement. I saved him and fled from the town. I traveled to Peru and found these strange animals I could telepathically talk to. After minutes, the revealed that they were chimæra. I turned 16 after the news of John Smith, a boy I believe is a Garde, fought in Ohio. I told the ten or so chimæra, that I was leaving to meet up with him. They refused to stay there without me. The turned in California condors and flew me to Jamaica. We fought and won a quick fight. How they knew I was in Jamaica fascinates and scares me! I'm headed to California to find out more about One. The lair Lelia and I stayed in had the information I needed. I'm gonna learn all I can about the first three before meeting the other because I want to learn how to prevent another death from coming. From someone giving up like I did. I sit on the back of Kida, my chimæra, rolling up my pant legs. I feel the first three symbols in my left leg. A reminder of why I'm fighting and giving up isn't an option. Which this causes me to feel my other scar on my right leg. My symbol. The symbol of Five.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Five took a different twist. I think she's pretty awesome, yeah she had a very tough nadir in her life but she's stronger now and has awesome legacies. Also, yes she's a complete Loric. Time manipulation being her master. She's blond, tall, freckled, and tough. She has many flaws though and a lot of doubts still that will affect her in the future. She's still trying to find herself and truly believe she can win this. She's 16 and she's been able to keep out of the Mogs radar because she changes her features. Updates tomorrow or the next day! It'll mostly be every other day but sometimes daily. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Lorien Legacies. This my own original story! Thanks for all the reviews. They mean a lot. Also I'm glad you looks my descriptions. Most on my chapters are. The first few chapters are character development but don't worry, action is coming very soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Four/John

We stood next to each other for awhile till a siren was pulled. We are all shocked that we are together with an exception of one. We look around searching for another attack but nothing comes. We run out the door into the familiar tunnels. We lost the agents and many creature are running the halls.

"We need to keep moving!" Seven states looking around, always being on guard. I point down the long dark hallway. "Let's go out the way we came!" I shout. Seven leading us at a fast pace that only Nine can keep up with. We make our ways to the opening but it's lined by warriors. We all freeze in our steps. Sarah grabs the back of my shirt terrified and I couldn't blame her.

Eight pulls out a dagger and makes the first move be teleporting behind them. Stabbing quickly, he takes down almost everyone. I must say I'm impressed. He has amazing legacies and uses them well. As more come the rest of us have our share.

We are about done killing as we are all knocked to our feet. An earthquake rumbles violently as the base starts to collapse. "Everyone out!" Nine shouts scoping up several chests. I drag Sarah along as Eight carries Ella. We hear soldiers yelling "they're coming from both sides." I look at Six in great confusion. What does that even mean?

As we escape, the sun blinds us, stopping us in our tracks. "To my car!" Nine yells. We all run over and I shake my head. This car only fits two maybe three people. Nine breaks the door open and grabs many things, handing everyone a few items and guns. I never even thought about all the weapons he brought.

We then look for a vehicle. Spotting a van, we run to it. Fires and bullets are shot our way but Seven and Six seem to be taking care of it. Six creates a dust storm pushing it towards the base. We leave in a cloud of sand and head our way where ever Nine is planning to take us.

I hold Sarah tight missing her so much. Her and I are seated in the back. "Sarah I've missed you so much!" I say nuzzling my head into her neck pulling her closer! "I've missed you too!" I find her lips and press ours together more passionate than I had expected. "I love you John Smith!" "I llllloove you too!" I say shakily. What's wrong? How come I couldn't say it normally?

My mind drifts to Six and my heart wrenches. I kissed Six. Almost twice. I look at the back of Six's head. I love Six too. I missed her just as much as Sarah. I feel my body tense. Who do I choose? I think that question over and over till I'm deeply sleeping in the endless car ride!

I wake up in the same position. The sun again is out and I wonder how long I've been sleeping. I feel energized and healed. I wonder if Seven had healed me? I realize I'm the only one in the car. I get out and lock it, walking into the diner. I see my group far in the back and I make my way to them.

"Look who finally decided to join us!" Nine says with a wide grin. I take the only seat open, between Six and Sarah. Of course this would be the only one unoccupied. I look and see Nine sitting with Eight and Six by his sides. Eight sits next to Ella with Seven on her side. Leaving Sarah on Seven's side.

I watch everyone eat their food and my stomach churns. The sight of food sickens me and I look away. It still must be too early for my mind to focus on anything other than the recent battle. The battle we won. Won!

I look at the others quickly smiling, we are all together except for Five. Wherever he or she is? Nine has been glued to the tablet checking his or her location regularly. Five's close, but obviously not on land because the dot is moving at a lightening fast speed. The dot was over Texas last time Nine checked. He believes that Five is a girl and I truly think that too. I think she's the girl from Argentina, Sophia, who saved the elderly man from death. I think more deeply into who Five might be. I picture her strong like Nine, very intelligent for staying hidden all her life, very brave, and so determined she could never give up.

I'm brought back to reality when a small hand lands on my knee. I look up and see Sarah smiling sweetly at me. "Someone's daydreaming!" I grin and nod my head. I hold her delicate hand in my grasp.

I return my sight to everyone around the table. All these new faces warm my heart. I can't believe we found Seven and Eight. I can't believe my vision of the second ship was real and actually made it here carrying Ella. She eats softly caught up in her own thoughts. Seven is very shy and quiet always flicking her eyes toward Eight. Every time their gaze meets she looks away slowly. Seven is very pretty, and I must say very determined for her small frame. She's also very big on blushing whenever Nine or Eight talks to her. Eight seems very careless which I like but since Henri was always serious it causes inter-confusion. Nine hasn't stopped flirting with all the girls, he even tries to hit on Sarah which gives him death glares from me. I glare a few times when he tries Six but I keep reminding myself I'm with Sarah. I'm lost.

Love just hurts.

"So where are we headed?" Six asks. "My place in Chicago!" Nine replies acting like a child at Christmas. "Chicago? Is it nice there?" Seven asks knowledge-less on American names. "It's amazing, a big city with a lake by it!" Seven's eyes widen. "Is it safe?" "Of course!" I say a little harshly and half-joking. She looks away and blinks shaking her head slightly. Six leans towards me and my breath picks up. "Marina has a... A tough past, easy on her!" Six whispers in a angry protective tone. I nod slowly and avoid Six's grey eyes. I see the hurt in them anyways and look away.

"Well we should probably get going!" Eight states standing up in the process. We join him and exit the diner entering the van. Nine has Ella double check for bugs underneath. Nothing's found which helps everyone relax a little more.

I pay more closely to everyone's personalities on the car ride. Sarah's eyes are filled constantly with fear. I wish I could tell her how safe we are but I can't even lie to myself with that. We are in danger and whatever they did to her was scar-worthy.

I watch as Nine drums his thumbs on the wheel excited to return home. Six sits beside him twirling a knife on her fingers. I wonder how she's been, if our kiss meant anything, if she still feels the same. I turn my attention quickly to Eight erasing my recent thoughts. He's playing with BK and stroking his back. BK barks as he sees me watching which causes a sleeping Ella to fidget. Ella is sleeping calmly against Marina's shoulder and legs. I can sense the connection between them two already. I focus in on Marina. She's sitting directly in front if me, her knees pulled to her chin, her head faced towards the window. I watch as she runs her fingers through her thick brown hair which swishes against her back. She looks fragile, almost like glass, as if she were about to shatter into a million pieces. Her past must have really changed her and its tough. I feel a certain pull towards her.

The sun has finally set and the colors in the sky are descending. I lean my cheek on Sarah's shiny hair and close my eyes. Falling quickly asleep.

* * *

i hope you liked the chapter. Decided to update today instead of tomorrow because I'm new and these chapters are awesome so I didn't want to hold them back. And yes this is a Four and Six story because I love them so much. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! Thanks for all the reviews and views! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. Marina is by far my favorite, so I hope you like her POV. Again this chapter is more about character development before action. Promise it's coming soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Marina/Seven  
I'm living a nightmare. One that even my mind can't get away from. Everyday I'm reminded that I was chosen to fight for Lorien and that my Cêpan was suppose to train me, make me a warrior. Was suppose.

I hate myself, not Adelina. Yes she could have tried but now hearing all the other Garde's stories, I feel stupid to use Adelina as my excuse. Eight, Six, and Nine all trained without their Cêpans and are very strong while I just let life go on not even questioning whether I could have trained or not.

I know I'm gonna have to work harder than all the other Garde but it won't make a difference in battle. I was plagued with useless fighting legacies, I'm not tough to begin with, and I'm only valued as a healer which now John put into better use than me. I'm worthless, I do not deserve to be the last of the Lorics, I'm hopeless.

I'm curled up on the car seat as Ella leans against me. She seems to be the only one relaxed. Everyone is still on edge from our last battle. Our last battle. What a joke. I only healed people.

I met Nine and John. Nine, he's so, lets just say, full of himself. I was mesmerized when I saw John. I felt pride knowing he was one of us the whole time. Also during the battle, I kissed Eight. I rethink myself of why I did it. He looked so shocked afterwards and hasn't said anything to me.

I don't even know why, sometimes I feel so alone. Why was I cursed with having a horrible Cêpan.

I tighten my fists upset with everything I've gone through. A strange pain overcomes my palm but I push it away, having too many thoughts to really worry.

•••

We've been driving for almost two days and I'm mentally drained. Everyone is so quiet except for Nine. He's always calling out Sarah and John for kissing or love mush. I don't mind it but i kinda expected John to be a little smarter. Why did John bring Sarah along? She's just going to slow us down but I glad she's here so I'm not the weakest anymore.

I too caught up in thoughts when the car jerks to a stop. I look towards the front and see Nine unbuckling his seatbelt. "Welcome to Chicago, now we walk!"

I'm honestly nervous. Big cities make me extremely nervous. Mogs could be anywhere at anytime. I stiffen up as we all exit the car. I grab my chest and we all ditch the van. It's around sunset and all the lights are turning on, reflecting off the deep blue lake.

Six appears by my side with a comforting smile upon her face. "You okay?" I nod, "just nervous as always!" I say trying to move the conversation on. "Don't be, it's a lot smaller than India and a lot safer!" She says laughing slightly. I breathe for once and smile. "Well that's a relief!" Six pushes me slightly laughing along.

We're all crossing the street and I'm happy to see its nothing like India. I feel very safe here. We disappear into a huge crowd with people pushing into the smallest spaces. Six has stepped in front of me safely guiding me forward. It's all good until a large man shoves me, sending me off balance.

I stumble a few steps and about to plummet to the ground when strong arms wrap around my waist steading me. The person spins me to face them and I realize it's Eight. "That was a close one!" He says, his face inches away from mine. "Yeah, thanks!" I say quickly before my cheeks can flush. Eight holds me for a few more second and let's go. That was really strange but I loved every second of it. Wait? What am I saying?

We finally make it to Nine's apartment. I stare up at the huge building. "You live here?" Ella says shocked. "Yep, for the past five years!" I stand there amazed till Six grabs my arm pulling me forward.

We enter the lobby and it's like a scene from a movie. Nine goes and talks to the counter men. Seconds later we enter an elevator. I smushed between Nine and Eight. Having so many people in a small elevator with chests causes very close contact.

My back is leant against Eight's chest and Nine stands in front of me towering over everyone. "So Seven tell me about yourself!" I roll my eyes and take my hand to my face as everyone laughs. "It's Marina, and ugh not right now" I say being more bold than I feel.

Everyone is dead silent as I talk but the laughter bursts out as I finish. Of course Nine flushes and tries to act tough. He thinks for something good to say but nothing comes to mind.

Six and John high five me. As things calm down, Eight leans forward pressing us closer . He moves his mouth beside my ear and whispers "finally someone who can shut him up!" I laugh trying to hide the shivers I'm giving off from his hot breath on my neck.

Six and I make eye contact and she winks. I roll my eyes and shake me head. "What?" Six says loudly with a wicked smile. All heads snap towards me and before I can say anything the doors open and I rush out.

I immediately stop struck about how amazing this is. "Wow." I hear Ella whisper. "This is amazing!" Sarah states stepping forward. John grabs her wrist and pulls her down a hallway. I drop my chest on the kitchen counter and look around. Six and Ella are by my sides taking it all in too. We end up at the window, overlooking the city and lake. "This is beautiful!" I say touching the window. "Breathtaking!" Ella pitches in. "I can't believe how different each Garde was! Katrina forbidded places like this." I nod thinking about how Adelina would agree.

We all turn at once, smelling delicious food. I walk up to Eight and Nine and grab a slice of pizza, the other girls joining me. "Wow sweethearts, the salads are in the freezer." We of course roll our eyes. "Nine just because we are girl, does not mean we eat salads. For one, I hate salad!" Ella says sticking out her tongue making a disgusting noise.

I take a seat on one of the stools while Six sits next to me. Ella returns to the window where she just silently sits watching the world go by. My attention is turned to the two boys, who decide its a good time to start a conversation.

This only makes me more nervous because Eight is here.

* * *

i hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yes Eight and Marina are my favorite couple. that's why this fandom is kinda weird. We put John with Six and Sarah. Six with Sam, John, and Nine. And we have all these different ships but no one! No one ships Eight or Seven with no body else but them and I think that's awesome. Anyways Six's POV up next and then the cycle starts over! Comment and review! Also feel free to ask any questions!:D


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Lorien Legacy Lovers! Thanks for reading! I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Six is always awesome! Thanks for the reviews! Well enjoy!:D

* * *

Chapter 4: Six

I shove the piece of pizza in my mouth, realizing how hungry I've gotten. Nine smirk and rolls his eye. "What!" I ask raising an eyebrow. "I've never seen a girl eat so much!" I shake my head. "Well I'm not your everyday girl, now am I!" He surrenders his hands and nods. "Yeah I've noticed sweetheart!" I give him a look that basically says 'are you serious?'

I see Marina fumbling with the hem of her shirt and looking away from everyone. I also realize Eight hasn't taken his eyes off her. It's obvious they are crushing. I knew he liked her when we first met. When Marina was in the water, Eight wouldn't shut up about her and asked so many questions plus he did kiss her.

I lightly elbow Marina who looks up quickly, forcing Eight to look away. I smile as Nine stares at me confused. I mouth 'later' and my smile becomes wider. It's my turn to start a conversation!

"so did you and Marina do anything fun teleporting around the world?" I ask deviously. Eight stares at me unsure if I'm trying to get a real answer or a joke one. "We landed in Somalia!" He says nodding.

"Oh fun! Any cute girls there?" His face turns red but he keeps his composure! He laughs, rolling his eyes. "Always trying to embarrass people?" He states with an eyebrow raised. I shake it off obviously not get in the answer I wanted.

"did you end up anywhere else?" I ask. "Yeah Eight, Ella, and I ended up at Stonehenge!" Marina says excitingly entering the chat. "Fun!" I say barely seeing Nine rolls his eyes. "I'd rather be staring at babes than rocks! Anyone could put debris in a cool design."

I punch Nine returning back to Marina. "Well I saw it pretty well because of my legacy but it was night time! This idiot about destroyed it!" Marina says laughing while pointing to Eight. "I was just causing a distraction!" He says flirting back. I laugh finding their cute show of affection amusing!

"When did you get in such a happy mood?" Marina asks suspiciously. "This is my normal mode!" Eight and Nine laugh. "Very funny Six, I had a nice laugh!" Eight says in his bubbly personality. I roll my eyes.

We all talk more, Marina still being quiet. Finally Nine asks "so when do we want to start training?" In a high and mighty bravado. "Slow down buddy, we just got here!" I say flatly. "Oh c'mon sweetheart, training the best part, it makes the weak strong and the strong stronger!"

He rambles for a few more minutes about how awesome he is when John and Sarah decide to join us.

"So how was it?" Nine belts with a devious grin. "How was what?" Sarah says with attitude. I'm still not fond of Sarah and I know I'm not the only one. "You know exactly what!" He shouts causing John to turn pink.

This causes everyone to laugh and Marina shakes her head. "Where's the off button on this?" She asks giggling and pointing to Nine. "Right here, but only with your lips darling!" Nine replies pointing to his mouth. "You so full of it!" I say pitching my opinion in. "Wow ladies there is enough to go around!" Nine returns happier then ever. Marina and I look at each other and roll our eyes.

"Well not that I don't love hanging out with Nine and all, because I don't, I'm gonna hit the sack!" Marina says yawning. Nine looks offended and rolls his eyes. "Everyone loves hanging out with me!" He states as we all laugh.

"Haha well good night!" Marina waves disappearing into the hallway. Eight leaves shortly after droopy eyed along with Nine. Sarah helps Ella get tucked in to a couch as BK playfully jumps beside Sarah. I sit on the stool laughing about the scene when John walks over to me.

My heart lifts then plummets. I only kissed and started having feelings for John when I thought him and Sarah were over. Now everything is awkward and the feelings never left.

"Hey can we talk?" His eyes pleading. I've missed him so much and haven't had time because him and Sarah are inseparable. "Yeah, but not here please!" "Yeah sure!" He replies nodding. He leads me down a hallway after telling Sarah which gives me a death stare.

We enter a room full of computers and screens. This is awesome. I start looking at all the screens when John grabs me wrist. I turn to look at him, and see a really hurt face.

"Six... I've really missed you!" His voice small and quiet. "I've missed you too, good job not getting killed!" I say trying to lighten the mood. "Sarah told me what happen. You could have died. Why didn't you escape?" He whispers through clenched teeth, obviously mad. Quite offended, I reply "because maybe I'm done running, I wanted to prove I'm a threat, I was in killing distance of him so I took my chance!" I say ripping my hand away from him. "How could you be so stupid!? I was worried sick the whole time! I've been worried!" I step back surprised by what he just said to me. "Stupid?! You're the idiot with a human! All you're doing is hurting people that mean the most to you! You think Sarah's gonna live through this?! And you were worried?! I left you and SAM! And where is Sam exactly! You completely abandoned him didn't you because you only care about yourself!" I say with fire running through my body. He's speechless knowing I'm exactly right. "That's what I thought!" I say headed towards the door.

I start to open the door when John slams it closed and spins me around. Before I can push him off, he leans down and kisses me. I lose all self-control and kiss him back. I've wanted another after our first other than this time I'm not in control.

He pressed his body against mine and I kiss harder. The intensity picks up and I gasp each time we release. His lips send sparks through mine where they meet.

After a few minutes, a light knock come from the door I'm pushed up against. I'm brought to reality when we separate trying to catch our breath. "John? Six?" Sarah's worried voice asks.

I can't believe John just kissed me. "I can't believe you! How could you do that!" I shout, afterward slapping him across the face. "Sarah relies on you!" I hiss. He stares blankly and sighs.

"I'm sorry... I just.. I'm so sorry!" He whispers putting his head in his hands! I'm speechless about his reaction and I stumble to the door! "I'm sorry too!" I say plaintively and I storm out the door.

I head for Marinas room. Her and I are sharing till we buy another. I creak the door open and enter seeing her already fast asleep. She sleeps motionless, grasping her amulet. It glows slightly reflecting on her face. I wonder what that means?

I crawl in and close my eyes as darkness surrounds me.

* * *

hope you liked the chapter put a little Four and Six in there! Don't worry, they'll Georgie each other soon enough! Fives POV next update! Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment and ask questions! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Forgot to do this a few other chapters but...

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies or any story lines!

I hope you guys liked the last chapter! For Five lovers I hope you love this. She's pretty beast and so smart! Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Five

We land safely in California. I know exactly were One once lived. I learned a lot in the lair years ago.

I had more than a handful of legacies by then, including transference of powers and shape shifting. Being stuck in the cell I was able to change Lelia and I into Mog clones. As they opened the cell, of course the other Mogs freaked but through sense manipulation I was able to blind them, filling their taste with poison, turning them into ashes almost instantly. Lelia and I stayed awhile, soaking in as much information as we could. This is how I know One's old location.

We arrive on the beach, a calm peaceful place. I can see why she loved it. I smell the saltiness in the air and it reminds me so much of the ocean in Brazil. I think back to everything I learned. One lived here almost 7 years ago. Would there be anything left?

I track all the places she had been and she really didn't adventure much unless it was stores. I remember the name of the store One got caught in, the one that ended her life because of a boy.

I walk causally into it, looking around. It's small and full of very old records. It smells of sand and rot. I'm about to exit when I the cork board catches my eye.

A large "**MISSING**!" sign is pinned to it. I rip it down in disbelief. I read quickly. A young boy named Wade went missing a little over seven years ago. I reread it multiple times. My eyes quickly wander the rest of the board looking for anything else when I see something no Mog or Loric could overlook.

There I see a picture of a symbol. One's symbol. I gasp and step back slowly. My back hits something hard but not a wall or stand.

I turn around expecting the worst. I was very right too.

A tall pale monster stands there grinning, showing its sharpen teeth to me. He swings a knife towards me but I'm already steps ahead of him. I slow time down immediately. I then stop his senses of sight, hearing, and touch, leaving him motionless and very scared. I grin and make him smell and taste poison. My favorite use of the sense manipulation.

Within seconds he lies as pile of dust to match the rest of the store. I storm out, having all the information I need collected. I call for Kida and the rest who show themselves at a fascinating speed. I climb on her back once again, nervous for my next stop.

After several long hours, we reach Malaysia. We explore the jungle, looking for the right area to come upon. I think hard and realize I need to follow the rushing river.

A few more hours past when we finally come to a lot full of debris and discomfort.

I approach the scene slowly, unsure of how to feel. I walk around the rubble for what feels like years, looking for anything, anything that might give me hope.

Nothing turns up but I know this is the resting sight of One. The first clue that the Mogs had found us here on Earth. And this is where I will leave my first clue as well.

I start breaking trees and pushing the landscape around. Putting them in a perfect design. After feeling satisfied, I let Kida breath hot fire onto my creation leaving an ash set imprint of the earth. I say my goodbye to this place, knowing after this clue, there is no return.

I crawl onto Kida and within minutes the sight is out of my vision. I watch as the other chimæra fly gracefully through the light clouds. I tell them exactly where we should end up next, and that is the next place I see.

It's cold when we land. Of course all my chimæra change shape, but they never leave my side though I'm much safer than them.

"Here we are!" I whisper standing in front of a small apartment building. The London streets are full of busy lives so unaware of what lives underneath them.

London haunts me, the Mogs underground bases makes walking around even harder to fit in, for they know every person that hits the streets.

I push the creaky door open, looking into a room of darkest. I slowly flip the lights on, welcomed by a deserted lobby. I stumble a little, frightened by what this apartment holds but Two died here, there must be something here worth finding.

I tell the chimæra, other than Kida to stay two blocks away, unless anything noticeable happens. They understand completely. I transfer impervious skin to Kida, just being cautious.

I walk up to the address the Mogs had and I become more cautious as silence fills me. I push the door open slowly, immediately regretting it. A hundred or so bullets go off, none of them plunging into my skin, leaving me untouched. Just set machines, thankfully.

I walk around the apartment. It's not lived in at all. I stop when I see the blood stained floor. I bend down and run my fingers over the wood.

Her blood, her life, her hope, fading into rotting wood flooring. I stand up quickly shocked about my reaction to it. Two gave up, just like me. Scared and panicked.

I saw her post, but was to scared to reply though I wanted too. Lelia had tried to erase it but it was too late plus someone had already deleted it anyways.

I look around looking for signs, clues, anything. I'm guided to a computer sitting on the counter. I open it up and turn it on. I look through every file. It's hard looking at the photos Two had. Even a few tears slip down my face as my heart wrenches over the sight of her.

I close the computer and pull the memory card out. This triggers some type of alarm, causing the apartment to crumble in on itself.

I grab Kida as I hear the first bomb set off. Why am I being so stupid? Of course they have this protected incase a Garde decides to come looking. They knew I'd be here.

Kida transforms and helps us escape. She yanks me out the window before it falls. I see the other chimæra running our way as we land on the ground. I'm on guard when I hear yelling.

Twenty or so Mogs stand before me. Laughing at my stupidity.

I clench my teeth and with a flick of my wrist they lose all control, still as statues. I slow time down and for my own pleasure, I take out my dagger walking past each senseless Mog slowly stabbing it on their heart. This moment is so sweet. Nothing taste better to me than ash from my recent kill.

I walk through the piles of ash, moving them with telekinesis forming a special design. A design all Lorics will understand along with Mogs. I'm not done here, but the Mogs know I'm a threat, that any battle they throw at me, still will never be enough. I walk away proudly, delighted with myself. I hope the others will get my message.

I hope it's enough.

* * *

i hope you liked the chapter! Five is pretty awesome! This my crop circle theory For the story! Next POV is John! I'll update soon! Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment and review. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies or any story lines!

So I hope you guys liked Five last chapter! Also thanks for the reviews. I purposely am making Marina step out of her comfort zone. Promise an explanation is coming soon, so please realize that before assuming. Trying my hardest to make every chapter perfect. Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6: John/Four  
What am I doing with my life? What did I expect? That I would just kiss Six and all my problems would just vanish? Absolutely not, this just caused more.

When we arrived, I took Sarah into the room I once stayed in. I sit her down and we just talked. I asked her about the government and what they did. This new information was hard to take in. I held Sarah for a long time, kissing her forehead every few words. I hate knowing someone I love was being hurt because of me.

It was hard, seeing me in my break down state, she talked about Six, not knowing this was making it worse. She talked about the choice Six had made of not escaping. This only made me anger and more fond of Six. She tried and didn't get killed. She had a lot of courage to do that and is always being brave.

I hold Sarah a little more, comforted by her presence. I loved Sarah in Paradise. She was all I had ever known, but here, something's different. I now know Six! At one point I threw Sarah out of my life. I thought she turned Sam and I in. I believed everything I had ever felt was a lie.

But now, knowing she stayed true, while I fell in love with someone else, changes everything. Was Henri really wrong? Can I fall in love with two people? I feel divided. I feel who ever I really choose is unfair to the other.

After my moment with Six, I joined Sarah in the hallway. Her face was flushed and sharpened. "What were you doing in there?" She asks protectively. "I was just talking to Six, that's all!" "That's not what it sounded like! I heard you guys yelling and then it got silent. Why did Six say I rely on you? John Smith! I want answers." She says with a small voice. I stare at her scared of what I might say. "I was just trying to make sense with her. She's my best friend. I've missed her, I needed answers myself!" I say sheepishly. Sarah nods, her facial expression unreadable.

She doesn't say anything else for the rest of the night. We lie in bed with our backs turned to each other. Silence sweeps over everything. What have I done? Did Sarah believe me?

•••

I wake up early in the morning, as the sun shines through. I roll over realizing I'm the only one in the large bed. I get up shaking out my hair. I shuffle out of the room, making my way to the main living area.

I approach everyone, embarrassed to be the last to wake. "Did you get enough beauty sleep?" Nine asks not even wavering his personality. I roll my eyes and grab the coffee mug Marina hands to me. I smile at her and nod when she stops me. She leans over the island and traces her fingers along my cheek.

"What happened?" She asks concerned as my mind flashes back to Six and I. "Oh... I..." She laughs and shakes her head. "Which one slapped you?" I look around realizing everyone is caught up in their own world.

"Six." Marina smiles, "I figured! She told me" "what?!" "I can sense when someone is hurting, so I asked and you answered!" Marina says taking a sip out of her coffee. She's been acting weird lately. I've only known her for a few days but her personality changes all the time.

She sets down her coffee cup and presses her other hand on my cheek. I feel the iciness fill my cheek and within seconds it's gone. "There!" "Thanks!" I reply. "And remember, you can do it too!" I smile forgetting all about my new legacy.

She walks over to the couches and sits down next to Ella. I follow and sit between Nine and Eight. "Well now that we are all up! How about we start training?" Nine asks the only one who seems excited. "Dude I just woke up!" I retort. "That's why it's even better!" I roll my eyes and slouch more into the couch.

I look for Sarah who is sitting by Six. This makes my stomach churn, indecisively. Sarah is flipping through a magazine while Six is wrapped up on the computer. Nine stands helping me up, as Six starts to stumble. "Hey! You guys.. You guys need to see this!" We all instantly rush to her side. She clicks on several pictures.

I realize these markings immediately. I hear a few gasps. "The news says someone is leaving these designs around the world! Our symbols!" She says snapping her head towards us. "And I think it's Five!" We all look at each other! "How he or she is staying ahead of the Mogs fascinates me, but she's left them where dramatic events have taken place. See look at this!"

She reads from the website. "These strange designs are being placed in very diverse places. The first one showing up in Malaysia, followed by London to Kenya. The first American one was placed in Ohio, made from the debris still lasting from the broken down school. The next one was imprinted in Brazil by the statue of Jesus. A carving was imbedded in West Virginia close to a hiking resort. Again, as months before another symbol appears in Spain, but same plan as the Ohio. The eighth one was placed in India, far from any civilization. The ninth one was placed beside the sixth one hours after that. As the tenth one was placed again beside the seventh. Whoever is doing this has extreme strength."

We all freeze, shivering from this article. These crop circles are confusing. "This is some Mogadorian trick right?" Ella asks frightened. "No, obviously this is Five!" Nine retorts. "But how do we know for sure?" I ask.

Quickly Nine disappears into the hallway, coming back second later holding the tablet. He waves it in the air. "It shows Five is headed towards South America. Fives travel pattern show as if she was just in Spain." Nine shouts impressed in himself.

"But what if its not Five, what if she's being held to her will? We can't just go off this conjecture!" Six says shutting the computer. "Alright, then what do we do?" Marina asks. "I guess we wait!" Eight replies shrugging. "But what if Five is in danger, she could be on the verge of death!" Ella says nervously. "Okay, if this was Five doing these crop circles, she's smart enough and strong enough to stay out of trouble, I'm sure she's fine!" Nine replies nodding. I do agree with Nine.

"We'll decide things after a little training okay? Maybe more news will come by then too!" We all stand and I approach Sarah. As the others filter out of the room, I grab Sarah's wrist.

"Can we talk?" She avoids my gaze and says "what's there to talk about?" "Everything! Why are you mad at me?" She rips her hand away. "Because I trust you, and I know you were lying last night. Please John just tell me the truth!" I sigh running my fingers through my hair. "I love you but I also love Six!" Sarah's jaw clenches. "Have you kissed her?" She whispers through her teeth. I nod. Sarah exhales. "I knew I'd lose you! John, I wanted to come with you because I knew this was going to happen. What?! So all the time I spent in the cells waiting for your return, was a waste of time. You were suppose to come back and protect me, but you were wrong!"

I step back offended. "I thought about you everyday, wanted to hear your voice and hold you! But I though you had turned me in, made me feel like a fool! I trusted you but it was lost because I was wrong. Sarah I'm sorry!" I plead blinking back tears.

Her face closes in and she exhales meeting my gaze. "John I don't know how much I can do this! I didn't expect all this to happen in my life. I'm not safe anywhere, where do I go? John I love you but we've split and I know you feel the same way. This is just too much for us right now!" I hold my breath letting a few tears escape my swelled eyes. I embrace Sarah in a hug. "I don't know right now, but I think you're right! I love you too Sarah."

We separate and she smiles sadly. She grabs my hand. "The other are probably waiting on us, well discuss this more in detail later!" I've never feel more relieved. I'm glad Sarah somewhat understands my brutal feelings, but where will Sarah go? What option does she have other than staying with us. Only we can protect her.

We enter the lecture hall, greeted by the other Garde. Already I'm behinded. Great!

* * *

hope you liked it! What are they going to do with Sarah? Will John start loving Sarah again? Any questions, just ask! Next update will be Marina! Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I GDP not own the lorien legacies or any story lines!

Well I hope you guys liked last chapter! I promise I will not kill Sarah during **this** fanfiction! She's got a huge role coming up. Also I'm done through chapter 12 now! Yay so updates will come sooner! Plus I have the best thriller ever coming up in this story! Anyways sorry for getting carried away! Here's this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7: Marina/Seven

After taking in the information we just learned, I can only focus on that.

I want to meet Five ever so badly, but I also don't. What if Five is nothing like anyone? What if Five creates fights within the group?

I fear the day we meet Five. I can only hope, Five is exactly what we need.

I'm brought back to reality, with a punch right to the face. I stumble back, holding my cheek. Quickly healing it back to normal.

I was paired up with Six, of course she's smeering me. Her years of training really show, completely embarrassing me. I sneak a few hard punches in, keeping her on guard. Only to be followed by bone-breaking ones I must endure.

After a few rounds, she goes easier on me, humiliating me even more. I know she doesn't mean to, and I doubt the others notice, but I feel so useless.

Finally, I'm able to bring her down, by using my super-speed. Running behind her and kicking her knees out from underneath her!

I jump up in joy, forgetting this match isn't quite over. She snakes my leg off the ground, and I end up landing on my back with an umph.

She jumps on top of me, trying to finish this battle when I kick her in the stomach flipping her over me. I again feel pain in my palm and see they are really red. This training must really be tiring on my hands.

She jumps at me and before she reaches me, the lights go out. I push her to the wall and I see John smirking in the corner. He must have turned them off, giving me the advantage.

Six shouts "this is cheating! John!" I yell "match over" and help Six up. John returns the light and Six shakes my hand. "Well fought!" I took my eyes and whisper under my breath. "Only by default."

Nine shouts "I heard that." Smirking. I give him a questioning look for he could hear that.

I grab water with Six as Ella practices telepathy with John. I'm assuming it is going well. Nine is showing Sarah how to use a gun, purposely putting his arms around Sarah. Somehow I figure Johns not going to enjoy that. I see Johns to focused on Ella to even care.

I shrug and search for Eight in the room. He's beating up some punching bags at an incredible speed! His curls just spring in his movements and his eyes so targeted.

I jump startled when Six suddenly says "Enjoying the view!" I automatically blush looking away quickly. Six laughs smiling widely.

"I don't even like him like that! I'm just admiring his determination!" I say softly! "Or his muscles " Six says smirking, walking away.

I cover my face with my hand, hiding my red cheeks. I must get over this crush. I need to stop these feelings. Eight has bigger things to focus on much less me.

I sigh grabbing a seat next to Ella. Her face turns bright red as sweat droplets form at the hairline! "Anything?" I ask John. He shakes his head no, looking just as disappointed as Ella.

I pat her back, "legacies take time, you'll eventually get there!" I encourage her, sending her a sweet smile. She breaks a white grin across her face as well.

I stand up as Nine says training is over for the day. As the others, filter into the living room, I rinse off. The warm shower feels good, although my many bruises say otherwise.

I change into one of Nines old shirts before he beefed up and pull my hair into a ponytail. I heal all the bruises and stare in the mirror.

Lately, I've been feeling really weird! Each time some talks to me, I know I'm to be to shy to reply but something inside me forces me to say something else.

I'm completely embarrassing myself and I feel I have no control of my emotions.

Other times, I feel like all I can feel are other people's emotion, which makes me mimic their personality.

The Garde probably think I'm sociopath and strange, and I'd give anything to make these feelings stop. And I feel it coming again.

"I'm Number Seven!" I say to myself. "You are going to become strong and fight!" I'm delighted with myself and I write those words on the mirror in soap.

I'm about to wash it off when my hand jerks, a pain shooting through. I drop the soap picking it up quickly. When I ask myself what's happening. I close my eyes and feel my hand moving.

I squint my eyes open and I see the word I wrote. I feels just as in Spain when I wrote chest on my school note book. I stare at the word in disbelief. My amulet glows brightly, temporary it's blinding me, putting me in shock.

What is going on? What does this mean? And why is this happening to me?

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love writing in Marinas perspective. She's my all time favorite because I feel as I can relate to her more. Anyways...

What word do you think she read? Tell me why? What's wrong with Marina? Is she a sociopath?

Thanks for reading! Update soon coming from Six's POV.

p.s. sorry it's so short!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the lorien legacies or any story line.

hey sorry for all the weird misspelling and words. I'm uploading from my phone and the autocorrect on this website is crazy. Anyways hoped you liked last chapter, this ones really awesome in my opinion. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8: Six

Everyone but Marina and Eight are searching the computers. Marina hit the showers a little over an hour ago, as Eight is just playing with his Chest. He sure can get distracted easily.

"Anything?" I ask avoiding John purposely. "Nope, nothing, you?" Nine replies. I shake my head disappointed. "Well I have no idea when we are going to meet up with Five, she just keeps moving to fast!" "And you know she's a girl?" John asks finally entering the conversation!

"I just know she is! I can feel it!" Ella and I roll our eyes. "No, you're hoping she's a girl because you don't stand a chance with any of the girls here" this time Eight looks up raising his eyebrow. He shakes his head and rummages through his Chest once again.

Nine presses his lips together and before he can retort, Ella pulls us back to the real focus. "So if Five is moving to fast, how do we finally unite with her?" We all look around and I shrug wondering myself.

"We could meet HER in..." Nine is interrupted by Marina running into the room. She looks somewhat excited and scared! "Phoenix!" She shouts as we all look at her quizzically.

"Phoenix?" Eight says closing his Chest walking from the kitchen counter to be beside Marina.

"Yeah. Phoenix!" She says in a whisper. "Phoenix what? Arizona? College? The Phoenix stones?" As his last word escapes Nine's mouth all our amulets turn bright blue, instantly lighting up the room.

We all freeze, surprised by this reaction. "I think this means two things!" Marina starts. "Adelina told me years ago, the Phoenix stones helped Lorien rise in the beginning, I think that's what our amulets are made of!" She takes a deep breath and continues by saying "and that is where we are meeting Five! Phoenix, Arizona!"

We all are taken back by Marina's word. I nod my head, agreeing with her. My hope is crushed when Sarah asks "well how can you be so sure?"

Marina furrows her eyebrows and speaks slowly "that's the word that was written in the bathroom!" "So just cause you wrote a word in the bathroom, doesn't mean anything!" Nine answers back.

"It means everything, because I didn't mentally write it!" She retorts standing up straighter. "This has happened to me once before and I know this means something important! Can't any of you feel it?"

"I can, I sense it!" Eight says placing his hand on Marina's shoulder! She smiles at him and looks around hoping for more answers.

"I feel it too, I feel it in my gut!" I say meeting Marina's gaze. "Road trip time!" Nine belts and we all groan.

"We couldn't have figured this out when we were in New Mexico!" Ella says moaning. I laugh and ask "so when's departure time?"

"Tuesday morning!" Nine replies rubbing his hands together like a devious master mind. "But that's two days away, wouldn't you guys want to leave sooner?" Sarah asks .

"Doll face, we still need time to train!" Nine smirks her direction causing us all to groan again. John shoots him a death glare, making most of us laugh. Most of us.

Not including me though!

Our gaze meets and I look away quickly. When is he going to stop messing with the both of us and really show how he feels. I know if it doesn't happen soon, he's going to be left with no one.

My heart aches at the thought of John. I can't stop thinking about our recent kiss, how much it meant to me, yet he's still with Sarah. I need to give up. I know he'll choose her over me anyways.

The silence is broken by Nine telling us the day is still young and many things to do! Nine and Eight leave to buy a few groceries. I give Eight my Xitherus to transfer shape shifting to Nine. Just being cautious. Eight changes shape as Nine is going to wait till they get to the store.

I wave goodbye, settling next to Ella as John and Marina talk about their healing ability. Sarah left to take a shower so it gives Ella and I time to work on telepathy.

* * *

hey thanks for reading! Update soon! Sorry was sick yesterday and on vacation!:/ anyways hope you liked it. Next chapter is from Nine!:D Five, and Eight!:D

if you have any questions, please ask! Thanks!

p.s. this is short sorry, update even sooner okay sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the lorien legacies or any story lines.

well... I assure you guys I am not an idiot. I love the lorien legacies and I know and have chapters coming up about Six's chest. That was a mistake. Sorry, I should have explained it was Johns and the one Six used to transfer powers to John and Sam. Sorry. So thank you for pointing it out, I'll make sure I don't have stupid mistakes like that again.

the other thing brought up is this story includes couples such as Six and Four, Eight and Seven, and Five and Nine, plus a few more in upcoming chapter!:D

also thanks for all the lovely reviews. I can't wait for you guys to read the next few chapters. Hopefully this ending is better than the last. Sorry I'm human like much of us. I make mistakes and things aren't always interesting. Anyways before I get carried away, the story continues!

* * *

Chapter 9: Nine  
Eight and I arrive at a grocery store, just picking up supplies for the next two days. I expect us to return to Chicago after we pick up Five.

Dang. I can't wait to meet her. I have a good feeling about her already. If she turns out to be a dude, I think I'm gonna punch a whole through a wall.

I was to embarrassed to admit that Six was right. I don't stand a chance with the other girls. Not because I can't get them, it's just they aren't my type. Well I mean Six too much like me, that it would get boring.

Eight elbows me, as I knock over a stand of books. "Dude, stop daydreaming!" He says. We pick up the books as I watch these skinny, tall girls walk by. I know I must be drooling because Eight whacks me in the head with a book.

"We came here for food, not to check out every girl you see!" He snaps. "I'm sorry, but I'd be dead at home if I was caught checking out the hot Garde!" He forms a disgusted expression on his face. "You think Marina and Six are hot?" "Oh and Sarah, she breaks the scale" he rolls his eyes. "You're horrible!" He says not showing his usual bubbly self.

"What you don't think they're hot?" I ask quite interesting in his answer. He blushes and then shakes his head. "No I don't because I have more things to focus on and more respect for the female Garde at your flat. Yeah the girls are beautiful, but hot, no not hot" "Oh great, we have mister wise guy in our group."

He pushes me brotherly as I ruffle his hair. "Sorry, I'll keep my eyes on the goal!" I say fake pouting. Eight rolls his eyes and we continue shopping.

•••

Five  
I've landed in Peru hours ago, realizing I already made the news. I changed my appearance, staying safe. I stroke Kidas back as she shifts into a cheetah cub. The others surround me, phased into what ever they desire.

My stomach has been bothering me since my last symbol and I keep hearing a buzzing noise in my head. After moments, my amulet lights up and stays shined for a few moments. I quickly open my chest to only hear the word "Phoenix!" Being said through my red sphere object.

And that's where I'm headed!

•••

Eight  
Nine and I return home with our bags after maybe two hours. Nine's shape shifting ability wore off half-way through but it was very unnoticeable.

Marina and John help unload the bags as Ella and Six sit silently staring at each other. "They're working on telepathy!" Marina whispers to me. I smile as she speaks to me. Her closeness makes my nerves noticeable.

I know I was right in the store. These girls are beautiful. This girl is beautiful. Marina is amazing but I feel as if she avoids me. I'm not sure why, but she's very shy around me as well. No, I take that back. It depends. Sometimes she's shy but other times she's bold like when she jumped off the waterfall joining me in the water.

Six had said she never steps out her comfort zone like that. Her other bold moment was when she kissed me. Her lips pressed to mine, felt like a light feather against my mouth. I was so shocked, I assumed after my awkward kiss, she'd never talk to me again. Plus i made matters worse by almost ruining Stonehenge.

She moves closely around me as she puts the groceries away, I can't help but admire her graceful movements.

We keep unloading, filling the cabinets with food, when Marina elbows a glass off the counter. I smoothly catch it handing it to her. She grasps it quickly surprised it didn't break. Her fingers run over mine, causing me to shiver.

She takes it and puts away, later leaning against the counter. She notices me staring and looks away nervously tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear! I smile, looking away before I do something stupid.

•••

The evening went by quickly, eating and a little more training. Then night rolled in, causing everyone to crash into their beds. I'm sleeping on the floor of Nines but I don't mind it. I used to sleep on the hard dirt ground! Nothing's worse than that.

I wake up early in the morning and decide I should take a little extra training. I head down to the lecture room, hesitating to open the door when I hear loud thumps coming from the inside. I open the door quickly ready to jump on any unwanted visitors.

The room is completely black and I soft shriek comes from the shadows. I run my hand across the wall, finding the light switch.

I sigh in relief when I see Marina in a fighting stance by the punching bags.

"Oh it's just you!" She says wiping the sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand. "How long have you been down here?" "A couple hours, I'm now only barely breaking a sweat!" She says shrug turning back towards the punching bag.

"Why are you down here?" I ask approaching her, leaning up against the punching bag. She doesn't skip a beat, barely noticing my presence."I could ask you the same couldn't I?" She whispers letting a smile spread across her pink lips. "No really!" I plead. "I've got to become stronger! I'm by far the weakest!" She says still drilling the bag.

"That's not true!" I say to her meaningful. "Really?" She chokes and then continues. "Because all I remember is getting beaten up yesterday by Six, and our last fight. I did absolutely nothing when it came to fighting." She spits out flushed and her eyes swelling up. Her punches become more forceful and harder.

"Yeah but you saved my life, thats not doing nothing and that was extremely important! That's almost better than fighting!" She stops as I speak and she looks up! Her face softens. "I... I didn't mean it like that." She says referring to the nothing comment.

"It's just hard for me right now! I'm sorry!" She whispers! I nod. i watch her and realize how close we are standing. i bite my lip, feelings nerves kick in. Im about to lean in and swallow my pride but i notice her palms, they are insanely red.

"Are your hands okay?" She looks down at them and shrugs stepping back, creating place between us. She must have felt as awkward as me. "They get like that when I train." I nod unsure if I believe her statement.

"Well I'm gonna shower off, have fun training!" She says waving goodbye. When she disappears I lean against the punching bag. Why didn't I kiss her?

* * *

hope you liked the two new POVs. I love writing in both of them. Next chapters, new legacies are being developed along with feelings. Thanks for reading! Feel free to review positive comments and if you have any questions please ask! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the lorien legacies or any story lines.

Hey there! Sorry about the Eight and Marina, not just yet can they! Hopefully this chapter will open the doors for loads of action(which it will)!enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10: John/Four

It feels like I'm sucked through a dark whole! Just held in time!

I know I'm having a vision, but where am I going?

I finally see the darkness coming to an end. Suddenly I hit the cold hard stone ground.

I jerk up, rolling over on my back, watching the dust cloud around me.

I slowly look around, taking in my surroundings.

I see a cave of some type, paintings all over the walls.

I force myself up and study the pictures.

I realize this is a time line of some type. Noticing the events drawn have already taken place.

I'm shocked to see a painting of the death of Eight.

He didn't die when this had to take place, Marina saved him.

Does that mean we rewrote time?

After my thought, the scene drains from the atmosphere and I stand in a familiar landscape.

I back in the lair, where I found Nine.

West Virginia haunts me. I found two Chests, Nine, but I lost Sam there.

Sam! Where is he? I pray to Lorien that he is safe and well-being but too Sarah it sounds that he is not.

I jerked out of my train when a tall figure approaches me.

Setrakus Ra! He greets me with a grin.

"Four, I'll be waiting when you come!" He laughs with a mock like growl.

My eyes shoot open forced to stare at the ceiling. A layer of sweat coats my face and most of my body.

Reality hits me, and so does the vision. Sarah and I got into a fight again, this time she smacked me causing me to burn her.

Hopefully it's unnoticeable and healed from my underdeveloped legacy.

That vision. The thought make me shiver.

He said he's waiting? When will I come face to face with this monster? How much time do I have?

•••

After I woke up, I decided i should probably take a look at the writing. I join everyone in the kitchen like we've done for the past few mornings. Six passed out on the couch last night, causing no one other than Marina to see the writing all day.

I call Marina over and ask her if she wants to show me. Marina and I go to look at the mirror. Walking in the long hallways.

"So you can write words that you didn't think?" I ask confused about it.

"Yeah, but this only happens when I'm missing something completely obvious, I might be wrong." She says getting quieter as she speaks. She wraps her arms around herself as we walk down the hallway.

I stop immediately grabbing her elbow. "You have absolutely no confidence!" I say more bluntly than I had expected.

She bites her lip and and a worried expression grows upon her face! "I...ugh..." I interrupt her.

"Why don't you believe in yourself? This could be a legacy of some type and you just push it off as if it might have never existed! Marina, you are so strong, and without you, I know we'd all be dead! Can't you see how important you are!" I state softening her expression.

She nods and sighs. "I just don't understand who I am! My Cêpan failed me, she tried to force me that this 'saving Lorien' idea was a punishment. That we should believe and live here on earth, and to forget everything that ever happen."

Her eyes start to swell but she pushes on. "I was neglected but I couldn't leave, I didn't know where you were, I didn't know where to go, I was untrained, and helpless. I spend countless hour training here hoping I might even be able to beat Ella. I never known anything other than to be unconfident!" She whispers letting several tears escape.

I pull into her a tight hug as she lightly cries into my shoulder. "You, Marina, just need to be taught and I know that you are going to be the strongest!" I whisper calmly into her ear.

She pulls back, face still blotchy but overall better. "How can you be so sure?" She asks kindly.

"Because you are by far more determined than anyone else I know and that will pay off!" I smile pushing her hair out of her face.

"No wonder you have Sarah and Six beside you! You always know exactly what to say! A friend back in Spain was much like you!" She speaks smiling at the thought of her old friend!

She shakes her head. "Great! I'm hearing pitting myself when we should be looking at a mirror! Right!" She blurts returning to her kind personality.

We finally reach her room and we enter the bathroom when she stops, causing me to crash into her.

I realize her sudden gesture because the mirror is absolutely spotless. She curses something in Spanish under her breath and turns towards me.

"It was here fifteen minutes ago! I swear!" I gesture her to stop and I nod. "I believe you, I just don't understand how it could disappear."

We both lean to touch the mirror when the door slams shut. We both jump and in the reflection the shower curtain is pulled.

We both gasp and I grab her hand, searching for some type hope. They are quite hot and very red! She squeezes my hand back as we see who steps out of the shower before us.

"Hello again!"

I'm frozen and within in a second we're flying through a deep dark space and Marina lands on me as we hit a hard cold ground. I instantly know where we are!

West Virginia!

* * *

Hope you liked it! Crazy stuff just happened! Next chapters are awesome! Thanks for reading! Comment and review. If you have any questions, just ask! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the lorien legacies or any story lines!

Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed last chapter and will enjoy this one even more! Explanation on how SR found them so soon will come in later chapters! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Eight  
I'm sitting in the kitchen when Marina and John leave. I've been having this really bad feeling lately and I convince myself, it's just because of this morning with Marina.

I'm sipping my coffee as a vision hits me. My mind keeps going from pictures to reality when I see two people fighting Setrakus Ra. I feel a warm substance on my lap, I know I must have spilled my drink.

I pulled out of that nightmare to the whole Garde staring at me, well almost the whole Garde.

"Dude what's going on?!" Nine barks shaking me. I try to speak but my mouth is dry. I shake me head trying to communicate.

Six and Nine look confused at each other as Sarah rubs Ella's back.

Finally my voice returns. "Setrakus Ra is fighting two people! They need our help!" Six looks alert. Her facial expression dies and her skin drains of all color.

"Marina and John..."

I teleport my way into the bathroom and see its absolutely empty. Anger builds within me causing me to shatter the mirror.

The others rush in, just as furious as I am. Nine tightens his fists and kicks a hole in the wall while cursing in a shout. Six found herself a chair she's completely distorting, mashing it into pieces.

"How the hell did they find us?" Nine barks loud enough to wake the whole universe.

"I know you guys are upset, but calm down, this will only make matters worse!" Ella demands, looking just as horrible as I do.

"We have to find them! They'll get killed fighting him!" I say desperately wanting a sign of getting them back.

"What about Five?" Sarah asks calmly nervous from the disappearance of John, in a certain sense, she seems relieved.

"What about Five?!" Nine yells causing Sarah to become small. Six takes care of Nine by throwing a fist straight at his face.

This send them into a physical fight. I teleport in between them, grabbing Six away from the monster.

"Get your shit together!" I yell, threatening both of them. "Everyone just stop! Please stop!" A small voice cries as if parents were getting into a fight.

We all turn and see Ella curled up in a ball sobbing. Six and I head towards Ella but she shoots back terrified.

She doesn't trust us anymore, what are we becoming?

•••

Five  
I came to the conclusion after the direction from my chest, that I was going to leave the next morning.

I sleep a dreamless slumber although I'm forced awake to the sound of strong winds.

I lie there peacefully till the back of my mind whispers 'that isn't strong wind!'

I spring up in a heartbeat seeing the thousands of vehicles surrounding me and the helicopters off in the distance.

"Put you hands up Number Five!" A speaker screeches. I try and reach out the Kida but they are long gone, trapped by these people.

Instinct takes over and I flip the first car, cringing at the thought of killing innocent humans. Mogs immediately pour from the transports and fire their deadly bullets.

I focus and by the time I blink they are as still as water. I slow down time causing everything to jerk into the motion. I won't poison them, not letting them have that satisfaction of dying painlessly.

I make every single brute watch everything they've ever loved or care for die and then let them taste gasoline.

Many of their soulless eyes, look in confusion till I light a small spark from the rocks found here.

It takes several minutes before every thing is destroyed only leaving ashes to remain.

No one messes with me, I can only hope the others are like me as well.

I keep time slow as the helicopters approach. Five start to swirl to the ground as I make them senseless. These pilots are people, humans, and I refuse to kill such things.

I'm too distracted trying to safely land there helicopters when I'm shot in my right bicep.

I jerk the way it came to only be blow fifteen feet back by a slam. I realize it's a Piken.

I try to reach out and tame it but its mind is some other place. I look into the distance behind it and see tall cages.

I use telekinesis to break it apart releasing anything and everything inside.

My blond hair whips everywhere, and I try to stay focus. I take another blow from the Piken before my chimæra attack.

I feel the same certain pound in my heart. The beating of a coward.

I look and see more vehicles rumbling their way towards me as the skies fill with blades.

I try and remind myself, I can't give up, they aren't suppose to mess with me.

I do the easy thing and I run! I run as fast as my body will take me. I see miles ahead that a ocean side is coming.

I turn back disgusted with the scene of defeat. I call out for my chimæra for I know they are losing.

Quickly they all appear by my side. "We need to get to Phoenix!" I yell to the them as we take flight. I yank Kida praying well make it out of this.

I turn to face the flying helicopters, that are making their ways to me.

They want me dead, but they'll never get the satisfaction!

* * *

Whoop! Five is pretty darn awesome! Hope the others earn Ella's trust again and Ella's big role will be coming very soon! Really awesome stuff happens to her! Anyways comment and review! If you have any questions please ask! Again thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the lorien legacies or any story line.

Hey thanks for everyone that's reading! Please read my other story to experience new characters that will lead to this story as well.

Anyways! A lot is ready to happen. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Marina/Seven  
I open my eyes, not seeing the bathroom John and I were just in.

I stand up, helping John up as well. I stand up straighter when I here a deathly grunt.

I slowly turn around, meeting the face of someone I met recently.

"Setrakus Ra..." I whisper as John pulls me farther away from the devil.

"Long time no see? It's nice to see the weakest of the bunch again!" He hisses letting his sharp teeth show.

I clench my fists and flex my jaw. How dare he call us the weakest! I try to step forward but John keeps me restrained. Why am I not shying away? Why am I acting like this?

"A feisty one we have here!" Setrakus Ra laughs stepping forward.

I feel the same pain in my hand as before. What is getting into me? We both stare at him as I feel Johns hand getting hotter.

I feel the same duty to get prepared. "So which one is going to strike first?" He spits out laughing at us. His eye raised and when an answer doesn't come, his face hardens.

"Fine, then I'll strike first!" This worries me and I push John to the ground, taking the first move.

Setrakus's hand flies forward, almost connecting with my face. Almost.

I deflect it quickly with telekinesis. I throw a kick to his stomach as he stumbles back. John kicks his knees out and we stand back.

Setrakus Ra chuckles returning to his feet. "You really think it's going to be this easy!" He shouts.

John creates darkness, taking away any light. Blinding Setrakus for a few seconds.

I grab John, seeing with my legacy, pulling him down several different tunnels. I end up dragging him, for his lack of speed.

We stumble into a huge open area, only with a glow of green lava. We are too distracted to focus on the real reason we are here.

Suddenly, we take a huge blow to the back. I fly in the air, seconds later, connecting my head with the hard stone ground.

I heal myself, to see John in a full-out fight. I run to them, forcing all my weight on Setrakus Ra, pushing him off John.

We wrestle, taking bone-breaking blows all over me body. He yanks me by the hair pulling me off the ground. I whimper, trying not to show weakness.

He pulls out a sword, digging it into my throat. I feel my own blood trickling down my neck.

I stare at John, trying to signal to leave, but he just stands there shocked. "Ha, this was easier than I thought!" The evil brute bellows.

I turn my attention to the monster. His scar on his neck stands out more than anything else. This leads me to his three pendants.

Not that their his, but in his possession.

I see John slowly shifting to the lake, causing Setrakus Ra's grip to tighten. "Stop moving!" He barks.

John meets my gaze and nods. I use telekinesis and loosen his grip on the sword and i yank the pendants, before he can react, John chucks balls of green lava at him, burning his flesh.

I stagger forward, realizing the armies of Mogs are finally appearing. Where ever they were before, makes me wonder, but they can sense Setrakus needs help.

I join John, using telekinesis to shield us, shoving the pendants into my pocket. The horrible leader of the Mogadorian kind steps forward furious, "play times over!"

He shouts something in a foreign language and the others start to attack! John and I stand back to back, watching as they approach.

I choke many with telekinesis and push them farther away but my legacies are useless at this point.

John starts to flame up and he squeezes my shoulder and engulfs much of the crowd.

A new feeling arises in me, making me want this fight ever so badly.

I decide it's time to show them my training. I jump into a large gathering of them and punch anything close. I snap necks and break off arms as they advance.

I use anything and everything as a weapon, including guns, rocks, and ash to blind them. The others realize they are losing and retreat leaving ash layered floors.

A blue lighting shoots through the room, causing me to deflect it quickly. I sprint to John, noticing he's completely knocked out.

I stand up looking for his hideous face. He walks almost in slow motion through the snow falling ash. "Finally a Garde who can deflect my powers!" He belts anger covering his face.

He starts out walking but it soon turns into a sprint. He causes the earth to shake and sparks fly through the air.

Just like the first night of the invasion.

He comes at such a great force, I panic and hold my hands up. He's in arms length when the sudden pain leaves my hand. My eyes are squeezed shut, but whatever happen was enough.

I see Setrakus has vanished, leaving churred rock and ash everywhere.

I pick John up and throw him over my shoulder. This base is never ending and every corner I turn more Mogs appear. Though it being pitch black, they still can hear me. Luckily my legacy lets me escape easily.

I finally lead up to cells, I heard grunt, cries, and screams coming from the inside. I know I should ignore them and find a way out, but I'm stopped when I hear a whisper.

"Open it up!" A voice says softly.

I turn every way possible but nothing stands. What was that?

The first one I open has four humans in it. Three of them around the age of 17, while a male is in his early twenties. I gasp when a beaten girl cries out "Marina?

I'm about to croak her name when a sharp sudden pain shoots through my back.

I hear John yelp and my vision goes blurry. The last thing I see is a pointed sword stabbed through my side.

* * *

Yep! Isnt it exciting! Don't worry! I promise not to kill anyone in this story! Well at least none of the Garde!:D alright guess who the four people were! I'll do a double upload day if you guess! anyways thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien legacies or any story lines.

Hey! As I promised today will be a double upload day! The guesses weren't 100% correct but the were good!

Also **The SpecterPlaywright** has some great question that I will answer. John developed this legacy in I Am Number Four. On hardcover books on page 270 after Sarah gets back from Colorado the book says "**I walk to her and she takes me hand in hers. She looks at me and squints her eyes from the light shining overhead. I snap my fingers with my free hand and the light turns off." **They are up in his room. His legacy I feel is kind of forgotten, the ability to control light. Anyways, Marinas new legacy will be more seen in later chapters and revealed. And you are right. Marina being the oldest (not including One or Two) is almost complete, you will see the same with Five for she is mastered.

* * *

Chapter 13: Six  
I reach out for Ella but she screams as I try to touch her.

"Ella?" I choke out upset with myself and everyone else.

"Don't touch me!" She demands frightened.

I watch her sob into her hands as Sarah pats her shoulder. Eventually Ella calms down letting Sarah pick her up and exit the room.

After I know they are ways away, I turn around with fire in my eyes.

"Maybe if you weren't such a dumb ass Nine, Ella would trust us!" I shout trying to calm my urge to slap him.

"You started it!" He retorts towering over me.

His height doesn't intimate me.

Before I can shove him, Eight squeezes his way between us, lightly pushing us away.

"You two, grow up. Yeah it's a lot to take in right now. Two of our Garde are gone and another one no longer trusts us. We need to get Marina and John, Ella can wait!" He says trying to focus us.

I glare at Nine, still furious with him.

"You just wait pretty boy, this isn't over!" I hiss leaving the room.

The last thing I see is Nine laughing crazily.

•••  
Nine  
Damn these girls are provoking.

I swear Six could have been badly injured if it weren't for Eight.

After her hissy fit, I exit the room to retrieve the tablet.

Eight follows behind, more eager to find them than id ever expect.

"Ready to locate them?" I ask teasing him.

He rolls his eyes, grabbing it out of my hands.

He turns it on and we gasp in unison.

"That's impossible!" He whispers just as struck as I am.

"How have we gained two more Garde?"

•••  
Ella  
I just can't take this all in right now.

First, A voice has kept me up all night.

Well more like two voices.

Both called for help, both seemed in danger, but they were from people I've never heard.

I can't help but only hope they are allies, people we need.

Secondly, Marina disappeared. I've only ever felt safe if she was around since Crayton's death.

I worry that I may never see her again.

I wish she were here to hold my hand or draw a picture with me.

Thirdly, Everyone has been fighting.

Six and Nine really got at it. They really were going to kill each other.

I have never been more afraid in my life.

I'm scared that the last of us aren't going to die by the Mogadorian race but because of ourselves.

You can defiantly feel the tension between people.

I really see it between John and Sarah.

It's obvious that they have been disagreeing.

In my opinion, Sarah is strange.

She's always asking where Five is, as if we know the exact location.

She seems as though she does not love John like I was described too.

I sit in Sarah's arms as she gently rubs my back.

"I'm sorry about them, they'll find the right thing to do."

I look up at her through blurry eyes.

"How can you be sure?"

She smiles sadly, "you guys are the last of a race, the numbers will overcome hatred!"

I smile shyly and nod.

She squeezes my shoulder and stands up.

I watch her leave the front room, as I sit in silence.

I look around the room and see the jacket I wore during my adventure to India.

I walk slowly over, wiping my eyes.

I pick it up and put it on, reliving the memories.

I fidget in it at something pointy pokes me side.

I reach into the right pocket and pull out a crumpled envelope.

The letter.

Marina retrieved it for me from Crayton's pocket while he had lied there dead.

I cringe and squeeze the letter harder in my hand.

He'd want me to read this, but what more will I learn after I'm done.

He dies with the last word on the letter.

Am I ready?

I swallow my sorrow and I uncrinkle the note.

I rip the top open and pull the letter out slowly.

I take a deep breath as I bite my lip.

What am I going to learn?

This risk is overwhelming but ill start it anyways.

_To my dearest Ella,_

_If you have this in your possession, it means I am no longer physically with you._

_Just remember, I am always there in your heart._

_I'm sorry I could no longer finish my journey with you here on Earth._

_One day, I know you'll be sitting on Lorien, remembering the memories you made on Earth._

_I wish I were here to relive them with you._

_I've written this letter to tell you all the things I never did._

_I never picked the right timings, but they are essential to your victory._

_Ella, you know that we came here on a second ship._

_I, one of three unofficial Cêpan, guided you on your journey._

_We separated to stay hidden easier and find more information._

_The men who helped our journey were very intelligent. They knew things that could blow your mind._

_Wherever they are now, you must find them. You have to locate them and learn their knowledge._

_Hopefully they have not fallen as I have._

_Also, on our second ship, we stored chimæra. They are located in Peru and China._

_Hopefully they are still hidden or fighting._

_I need you to find them._

_**Time is running out and can't be rewritten. Things are going to happen and must happen.**_

_Impossible things will take place, but that means Lorien is rising, awakening._

_Ella, you are strong and will live a great life._

_You will become a strong and powerful Garde._

_Without you the Garde may very well give up._

_You, in the future, will make a choice that will decide whether you win or lose the war._

_You will be able to develop the rarest of legacies and master them quickly._

_Your parents, Erastus and Evelyn, cared for you. They would be so proud._

_I want you to honor them._

_I hope I was the greatest fatherly figure anyone beside your parents could give you._

_You will always be my daughter, I love you more than you could imagine._

_Love your father, Cêpan, best friend, Crayton_

I watch as my tears streak the ink.

This is useful information. I hope I will honor everyone that has died for Lorien.

I jerk up as Eight walks in.

"We need you to decide with us, please forgive us!"

Before I reply or he can say much more, I embrace him in a hug.

"Let's go save Marina and John." I say pulling him out the room.

•••  
Sarah  
Get out of my head!

"You think I want to be in some lame human brain?" Says Enemi.

I watch as he walks across the room.

"I'm here till you die and then I'll return to my physical body!" He says with a evil grin.

I sit on the bed. I never told John what they did after I told then everything.

I was shipped to Washington D.C. I believe or at least somewhere close.

The Mogs and government didnt believe my truth and decided to take an experiment.

The pain was temporary but this monster will live within me forever.

"So is it time to kill the little one now?" Enemi spits laughing.

He's stronger than I am mentally, having the main control often.

He jerks me off the bed and I stumble forward.

I try to shut him out like I've been able to do for a little while.

The time without him only lasts a few minutes but its enough to make things right.

We exit the room as I hear the others in the front.

"Keep moving!" Says Enemi.

I cringe and get closer to the Garde.

All the knew information I've learned about each and every Garde is transmitted back to Enemi's body which the Mogs can use.

I need to get away whether it kills me or not.

•••  
Six  
I finally calm down after ten minutes and I grab tools and weapons.

I signal the others in the front to stand up an get ready to go.

"So the plan?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Get John and Marina! It's going to take half a day to reach West Virginia but its going to be worth it." Nine says.

"And since there are still no scars we assume they are bait for us, waiting for our arrival." Eight pitches in.

I nod and Ella looks at me with big brown eyes.

"Sorry about earlier." She says shyly.

I smile and hug her tightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about!"

We all enter the elevator and Sarah looks very sick.

The kind of sick she's shown since Dulce.

I shake it off and worry about John and Marina.

I'm going to hurt every thing that hurt them! And more!

* * *

I hope everyone liked it! A reoccurring them will be that Six and Nine really don't get along. Plus Ella just learned a lot of new information. Is really useful... You decide. And Sarah! Ooooh! I guess you could say Dr. Zanos(however you spell it) worked! How is Sarah going to get him out? Will she have to sacrifice? Hopefully this was awesome since it was long got me! other update is coming today! Feel free to ask questions and review! Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the lorien legacies or any story line.

as promised, the second update today. Sorry if its not but here where I live, it's still the same.

i hope you guys enjoy this one. Yeah people meet people!

* * *

Chapter 14: Five  
After the exhausting fight, we finally reach Phoenix.

I'm not really sure if I'm suppose to go to a location or what.

My chimæra shape shift into insects, sitting all over my body.

I decide to wander the streets carrying my chest.

I turn many long corners, hoping for another helpful sign.

After an hour, the buzzing sound intensifies.

I try to slow time, takin his as painless as ever but it wouldn't slow.

I try my legacy again but nothing is happening.

It's been working until now. Why is time not listening.

I start to become angry. How dare is pass so freely! I'm allowed to control it.

I try one last time.

Nothing.

I yell in anger and stomp my foot down.

Well what the heck.

Perfect, my legacies are deciding not to work.

I huff in annoyance as the buzzing suddenly stop to reproduce a new sound.

_Five? Hello? Five?_ The voice says.

I freeze up turning every way lookin for the voice!

"Hello? Hello! Yes Im Five!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I immediately cover my mouth with my hands.

Before I can react, I take a sharp pain to my head.

I try to stay standing but all my energy is being drained.

I know the pain disappears and the wound heals instantly but whatever happened was able to get inside my body.

My vision fades as my head connects with the ground to the sound of heavy boots approaching me.

•••  
John  
My eyes groggily open, forcing me to look at my new atmosphere.

I jerk forward which soon fills my body with pain.

I look at the multiple metal cuffs all over my body.

I feel weak and exhausted.

I notice the absent of sound in the room.

I'm the only thing in here, my and four white walls.

I close my eyes and do the only sensible thing.

Ella? Are you there? We're in trouble?

I plead hoping for an answer. Nothing comes though.

I find the outline of the door, using my telekinesis to open it up.

To my surprise it opens, only to reveal a familiar blue glow.

I'm in a cell like Nine used to be.

I start to shuffle, brutally forcing my body to move.

I stop myself focusing on my healing legacy.

I can heal myself can't I?

I concentrate myself, letting the iciness fill my body, although it never comes.

I start to panic. I know I blacked out but by what?

Wait? How long have I been knocked out?

I remember gaining conscientiousness when Marina opened a door only to black out once again.

I close my eyes, hiding away from all of this.

I hope whatever happen wears off soon.

Within moments I'm out again, swallowed by a vision.

I'm watching a clock tick, slowly. It's at such a slow pace it looks as if it almost stops.

Somewhere behind the clock I hear a scream.

The voice that comes through is muffled but clear enough to comprehend.

"I control time, but it's not working!"

Suddenly the surrounding changes and I stand in front of Setrakus Ra.

I scoot back, creating space between us.

"You will wait there  
Till others come  
You are bait here  
Until the time

Once it catches up  
All will break  
It can't be rewritten  
And all will fall"

His figure says in a voice that does not belong to him.

I'm confused by his rhyme when reality shake me awake.

I look out the door and see a young girl running for what looks like her life.

The seconds I saw her, I know exactly how she must be.

Five.

•••  
Eight  
After a long road trip of nerves and anxiousness we finally arrive.

BK tells Nine that he can't come along, the gas is poison for animals.

I turn to everyone before we enter.

"Sarah, Ella? are you sure you want to come along?" I ask for their benefit.

Ella tries to speak but Sarah controls dominance.

"We'll both stay here!" Sarah says looking as if she never wanted to say those words.

I give her look and signal Nine its time to go.

He nods to me and I grab his hand along with Six's.

Instantly were greeted by the underground lair.

I hear and explosion coming from somewhere on my right and a deafening scream coming from my left.

"You go that way!" Nine pushes me to the right.

I don't disagree although I wanted too.

I know that scream, it's Marina.

Before I can deny, he's gone extending his staff he had taken from his chest.

I look at Six and she pulls me down the long tunnels.

Six uses her legacy and clears the ashy hallways.

We zip through the passageways like blades on ice.

Once we reach the real battle, Six pulls me close.

"Find John, I'll found out what's going on!"

I nod and teleport away.

The last thing I see is Six disappearing.

I teleport around the base till I come to many doors.

I slowly sneak around corners to listen to Mogs.

"The lonely Garde is ripping through us. Do we kill the leader in the cell?"

I do on cue and attack leaving an behind.

I teleport into a cell guarded by a force field.

I'm greeted by emptiness.

It takes several tries, the base almost seems deserted.

I flash into one and feel more than relieved.

"John!" I say breaking his cuffs in the process.

"Thank Lorien!" He huffs regaining his breath.

He falls down and stumbles forward.

I catch him, balancing his body.

"Sorry!" He says shyly gaining his balance.

"Where's Marina? The others?" He asks preparing for battle although his body say otherwise.

"Nine's looking for her and the others are fighting." I say teleporting him out.

I realize how weak he actually is so I transport him outside to where Ella and Sarah are.

I screech when I see the scene

•••  
Nine  
I swipe my staff right and left.

Almost in a pattern.

I run upside down on the tunnel, king the unexpected.

I listen as the screams become closer and louder.

They will lay for everything they have done to Marina.

As I turn the last corner, I see the Mogs in a circle formation.

One by one they pop into ash, freezing like ice.

I approach the scene hungry for kill.

I'm surprised to see long blonde hair on the victim.

"Why aren't the wounds lasting?" The monsters croak.

I catch them by surprise and kill all in one swing.

I drop down from the ceiling meeting the eyes of a girl.

Instantly I'm jerked to a stop.

Her eyes narrow in on me and vision goes blank.

After a few moments of the absent of my senses, they return to me.

"Who are you?" I ask swallowing.

"I remember you!" She says completely ignoring me.

"So how was the steak? Well done or rare?" She asks through clenched teeth.

"What?" I reply confused.

I suddenly feel something grab me and pull me close to her.

Telekinesis.

She's a Garde.

"Nice to meet you pretty boy!"

•••  
Six  
I turn invisible planning my attack.

The tablet showed that Five was on her way somewhere around here.

Could it be her?

I rush into battle striking my enemies.

All are caught by surprising making my kill even better.

I line the walls with ash as I advance.

I finally arrive at the war front.

I wrestle with a Mog stealing its weapon.

I slice new comers with my sharp sword that glows.

The area look like ash firework are being set off.

As I approach the eye of the storm, I create a dust tornado swallowing the army.

"Six!" I hear my best friend shout.

I rush that why looking for her dark hair.

Once I catch glimpse of her, she doesn't resemble herself.

Marina looks tougher, more confident as ever.

I rush to her, embracing her at once.

"We need to go! More are coming as well as you know who!" She says looking for attackers.

I start to pull her to the exit as Eight appears.

Fire builds in his eyes at the sight of Marina's battered body.

He goes straight to her to her, angered.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He demands.

"Nothing I can't handle!"

For once he smiles and hugs her.

The split and he nods at me.

"Something has happened to Ella, don't worry John took care of it!" He says sharply.

I shake my head right before we fill with darkness.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Yay Five met Nine. Feel free to comment and ask questions. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the lorien legacies or any story line.

Hey! Just a heads up, this chapter is poorly written. Sorry! Next chapters are better! I just couldn't figure out a good way to make the Garde meet Five! Sorry!:( I guess you say that his chapter was written on writers block because its not really awesome. Anyways..

From the reviews, the two Garde on the tablet, are Two and Three, I probably should have even more descriptive. And yes there will be nine again. Also I promise each and every one of you, the fluff stuff between Six and John, and Eight and Marina is coming next chapter. Plus not exactly a great start for Nine and Five next too. Anyways hopefully enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15: John  
Eight releases my hand as we both stop comprehending the scene.

"Oh my god." I say running to BK.

"BK are you still there?" I plead

BK barks and winces.

I try to heal him but my legacies are only now started to return.

"What happened?"

Sarah bashed me, after that I don't know. He says

I dart up. Where's Ella?

"Eight get the others, I'll take care of this!" I say picking BK up.

I start to look around as the leaves start to rustle.

I try to turn my lumen on, but only a dim light shines.

But it's enough to see the army pushing towards the entrance of the cave.

•••  
Marina  
My head is pounding.

Even just breathing hurts. I can't believe I even escaped and tried to fight.

The large gash under my shoulder blade and through my side is reopening causing pain to surge through my whole body.

In the few seconds of darkness due to teleportation I think about what just happened.

The Mogs had tied me up to a chair, injecting me with all sorts of chemicals.

My legacies disappeared but my scream started to sound.

I still feel the needles being injected.

They also dissected a portion of my leg skin off, shaving the protection away.

I'm surprised I hadn't pass out by the extreme pain.

It worked to my advantage because slowly but surely my legacies reappeared.

After a few hours of being beaten for information, I was able to break through the rope.

New energy pumped through my system as feelings rushed in.

Now instead of the rest I was hoping to get when we got out, a new battle appears.

Eight releases Six and I causing me to collapse.

Quickly Eight props me up guarding me.

The Mogs realize our coming and turn away from the first priority.

I swallow as more pain shoots through me.

I watch as Six puts her legacies on full display.

A heavy rain runs over everything and a tornado starts to form.

I watch as my eyes droop.

A face appears that draws me to it.

What? Who is it?

The now so familiar pain from my hands intensifies and I can't help but feels different emotions run through me.

I watch as fire starts to spread from behind the Mogs.

My body jerks slowly but regains the sense.

Mogs start to freeze and I gasp as Nine's staff rips through them.

I watch Eight transform into a pointed spines monster destroying the belittled army.

The ground starts to shake as I flip around to see a Piken barreling its way toward us. Blowing into a girl.

I shout but the others are to focused on the war.

The Mogs must be sending more and we have to get out of here.

I reach out my hands as the Piken nears.

Hope washes over me as I hear someone say "shoot!"

I scream in pain as the energy leaves my body with a blue flash popping the Piken in ash.

I collapse into darkness feeling completely drained.

•••  
Five  
Of all the people who could have come and saved me, it had to be him.

The young kid who sat on the beach and ate steak, while what?  
I killed all the ugly monsters and I never of a thank you.

After pulling him close, he broke the chains without any effort.

"It's about freaking time you turn up!"

I roll my eyes and push past him.

"That's your opening line?" I ask raising my eyebrow!

He shakes his head, "I could have said other things!" Laughing at his comment.

As his eyes lay on me, I blind him, dragging his shirt to my face.

"You ever do it again, I swear your face wouldn't be pretty anymore!" I threat releasing him.

He laughs a lot more as I rush to the hallway.

I look at him and confusingly motion him close.

"We're being hunted and you're standing there laughing, tell me how your great plan is to get out of here!" I whisper eying the Mogs running down the passageway.

He pushes me to the side. "Watch and learn."

•••  
After having to follow him out, we approach a bigger battle.

I forced to a stop when pretty boy jolts.

I ram into his shoulder.

"Now this is a fight!" He yells happier than a child at Christmas.

I watch as his staff extends and he turns around.

I raise my eyebrow when he smiles crazily.

"Ready?" He asks.

Before he can speak, I'm already rushing in.

The first twenty or so become senseless under my evil spell.

Before I get the joy of killing them off, a staff slices them into ash.

I frown slowing time, watching as I see other people fighting.

There's more of them? It's not just pretty boy?

I watch as the other Garde run around unaffected by my legacy.

The Mogs fight in slow motion as we take the advantage.

I'm manipulated everything as I'm knocked to the ground.

A Piken roars in my face as I reach for its mind.

Somewhere else, just like the last.

I blind it, but it fights through.

Suddenly a blue flash shoots through the air, leaving ash behind.

I stand and see everything's gone. Just ash and new faces.

•••  
Ella  
I try to scream but the tape doesn't budge.

Sarah turns around from the drives seat with sorrow in her eyes.

I try to break free but she really knows how to keep someone captive.

I try to signal others but everyone seems too into something else.

I feel my body form bruises from where Sarah had beaten me.

I look around watching all the chest clink from the bumpy road.

"I'm so sorry Ella! I'm so sorry!" Sarah cries gripping the wheel tighter.

I breath in confusion, useless.

•••  
Eight  
I watch as the area opens up leaving nothing but ash.

I turn around revealing Marina passed out on the ground.

I screech pulling her in my arms and looking for the others.

I watch as a blond headed girl jerks up from the ground.

She stands up brushing the dirt off of her.

I look and see the others gathering close as well.

When I see John I run over to him as he sits there on his knees stroking BK.

"John!" I say meeting his sad eyes.

Before he can say anything Nine speaks at a fast pace.

"We need to get out of here immediately." He says checking the horizon.

"Where's Ella?" Six says anxiously.

"Gone." John says bluntly

I watch as the blond headed girl shifts.

"I could always take us to the future!"

We all turn attention to her, as her small frame smiles.

"What?" I say tightening my arms around Marina.

"It'll be quick and these few moments don't matter, I can take us 20 maybe 30 minutes ahead!" She says calmly.

"I mean I've never tried but the Mogs said at my age and level of ability I should be able to!" She says as if she were talking to herself.

"I mean it's worth a try!" She says looking for an answer.

"Who are you!" Six says eying her.

"Isn't it obvious! I'm Number Five!"

* * *

Sorry about how uninteresting the chapter was. It was just an awkward situation. More depth of Five and Marina's experience coming next chapter as well. Hopefully everyone feels sympathy or Sarah but hates her at the same time. thanks for reading. Can't wait for next chapter, also new chapter for my other story will be uploaded soon!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies or any story line.

Hey! Sorry updating was slow, I was on vacation and only had time to update my other story! I hope everyone liked last chapter. As promised this chapter has "fluff" in it! I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if Eight and Marina are awkward during Nine's POV. For die reason I have a tendency to make them both extremely awkward!

Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: John

We all are exhausted besides Five and Nine, agree to give us "time." She transfers her powers to us as I've seen Nine do.

We all huddle around as we link elbows with each other.

"Don't worry! This is gonna be awesome!" She says excited but serious to accomplish this mission.

She breaths in as the surroundings start to blur and we land in an umph.

I see we are in a motel and everyone who was hurt has seemed to heal naturally a little bit.

I realize time has passed, we are in the future although it may have been less than an hour forward.

It's nice not having to find a way here and waste time.

What an amazing legacy!

I watch as she hands me a key, along as Six.

I set BK down on the ground as I have finished his healing.

I walk towards Marina who still hasn't woken up.

Eight hasn't left her side, holding her hand, praying that she's going to be okay.

I grab her hand, feeling the relief of the return of my legacies.

I look around the room as Nine is showing off as Six is going crazy about the disappearance of Ella.

To me, it's pretty hot, though I'd never say that to her.

Six finally calls Eight out to the hallway as Five looks annoyed with Nine.

I feel the iciness overcome me as it affects Marina.

Five walks over, slightly bold and shy.

"So you're Six right?" She asks awed by my legacy.

I laugh shaking my head, "no I'm Four, but call me John!"

Her face flushes, she look at me as if I were a new toy.

"Oh, sorry... I'm still learning but pretty boy is distracting me!" She says rolling her eyes.

She looks young, in a way of fearlessness and pride.

"Sorry about him, he's nuts." She laughs.

"So the ability to heal, that's a great legacy." She says as Marinas eyes flutter.

"She possesses it too." I say helping Marina sit up.

I expect a healthy grin but her face fills with pain. "Ow!" She cries.

I look at her as her eyes become distant.

"What's wrong?" Marinas eyes move from me to Five back to me.

"Whose this?" She asks as if it was killing her. Changing the subject.

"Five!" Marina's eyes widen.

Five smiles at her accent and starts talking fluently in Spanish.

Marina still pained answers back.

I sit awkwardly between them.

I about to return to Marina's problem when Eight rushes in.

He stops as he sees Marina awake.

He teleports over pulling her into his arms.

She whimpers, clenching her teeth.

"Marina, what's going on?" Six demands.

Nine looks up, concerned covering his face.

Still in Eights arm, Marina slightly lifts her shirt to under her chest revealing a deep long cut.

"I thought you healed her?" Eight shouts.

"I did!" I say defending myself.

"You guys..." Marina starts.

"The Mogs have become smarter, they've invented weapons, weapons such as lorien proof. I overheard Mogs talking about weapons that heal like humans, only time will completely heal it." She says shorten of breath.

Five says something quick in Spanish leaving me to caught the only word "Gracias."

"I'll help you wash it out!" Eight says guiding her to the bathroom.

Six pulls me to the hallway.

I'm unsure of what is going to happen, but I've missed Six, more than even Sarah.

•••

Six

A million things are running through my mind.

Where's Ella? And Sarah? What has she done? And Five? Etc.

When John closes the door behind him, I absorb into him.

He hugs me back as tightly as I am.

"I'm so grateful you're okay!" I whisper in his ear.

"I'm glad you came!" He says.

The horrible feeling ripples through my body. I said no John til Sarah was no longer an issue, and that I was not going to fall for him.

He looks into my eyes, brushing my loose hair out of my face.

"Six..." He trails off leaning in.

I stop him by placing my hand over his mouth.

He reacts as planned by looking offended.

I run my fingers through my hair.

"John... I can't do this... Sarah is still..." He cut me off.

"I don't even know who Sarah is anymore, she's distant. She's not the girl I once loved."

"But the point is John, you loved her, and if your Cêpan was right, you can't love again." My face closes in on itself.

"I'm sorry... I need to be planning our attack for Ella, explain the new two dots, I gotta go..." I say pushing past him.

"Then why did you bring me out in the hallway, you obviously had something to say!" He demands making me stop.

I turn around and face him.

"I've missed you John, can't you see but I guess I was hoping for an answer I didn't get."

I keep walking when he yells "wait!"

I hear him approaching me.

"What did I forget!" I ask my back still to him.

"This!" His little answer made me wonder causing me to look for the forgotten object only I was tricked.

John places his hand on my cheek crashing his lips into mine.

I grab the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer.

His lips break my feelings lose, making me melt into him.

The intensity picks up, just like in Chicago.

I hungrily kiss him! I'm so mad and happy and confused to care.

We finally split and I can feel the heat project from my cheeks.

I look into his eyes, trying to stay tough.

"Why?" I ask stroking his face, pulling his blonde hair back.

"Because you told me that it's possible to love more than one person!"

I smile overwhelmed with my emotions.

Reality hits me, letting my smile fade.

"What about Sarah?"

He grabs my hand, looking deep into my eyes.

"She's a traitor, that isn't the Sarah I once knew! She took Ella!" He says.

I become frustrated. "But she loves you! Maybe that isn't her, what if she's trying to protect you?" I say wishing I hadn't.

His face hardens. "This always happens, you always put people first, can't you realize I want to be with you!" He chokes out angrily.

"But you're with Sarah" I say. Gosh I hope human relationships are less complicated.

He groans in anger. "Would you forget Sarah!"

"Not until you do!" I say, this time walking away right into my hotel room.

•••

Marina

Eight guides me to the bathroom, hanging tightly to my hand.

Every step I take reminds me of the base.

They hurt me, tortured me, beat me, but didnt kill me.

The gained no information which I take pride in, but they've taken away my threat.

They now know how to attack and take me, making me more vulnerable than ever.

I flush as Eight shuts the door, turning on the sink water.

I've never been his alone with him, the last time we were by ourselves, I swear he was going to kiss me.

"Does it hurt?" He asks soaping a wash cloth.

"Like eating glass!" I say trying to lighten his mood.

He's more serious now, not projecting his usual bubbly self.

His face twitches with the attempt to smile but failed.

I force myself to sit on the counter wincing several times.

This makes fire burn within Eights eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you!" He says anger with himself.

"Why are you doing this? There is nothing you could have prevented!" I say watching his movements.

"I could have tried!"

I see the fury in this green eyes.

My cheeks burn as I realize that he wanted to protect me.

I push the thought out of my mind.

I'm hurt badly, fighting a war, but thinking about a boy.

"Here let me see it!" He says holding the wash cloth.

I feel more than extremely awkward lifting up my shirt.

Of course only to under my chest, revealing nothing.

Female instinct washes over me, making me feel insecure.

He starts to dab it slowly, cleaning it.

I jerk to the coldness and the pain the soap causes.

I grip the counter, trying not to wince.

He bandages it up, protecting the injury. Our moment together is coming to a close.

He looks up at me and a new emotion fills me.

Pure love.

I blush forgetting my large wound.

"I'm ugh... I'm ugh done with your wound..." He says nervously.

Without thought I push the curls out of his eyes, getting a better view.

"Thanks!" I say nervously wanting more of this feeling.

Before I could move to jump off the counter, he knots his fingers in my hair and kisses me.

I'm shocked realizing this isnt his grateful kiss like in India, a real one filled with passion.

I kiss him back, moving my mouth over his.

I sling my arms around his neck, closing the space.

This was unexpected but you can tell much desperation is radiating from it.

His lips creates sparks against mine.

Our lips were meant to touch, so perfect like a painting.

His hands find my hips, his left gently putting pressure, cautious of my wound.

I find myself pulling his closer, not wanting this moment to ever end.

I feel him smile during the passionate scene.

Finally we pull away, regaining our breath.

He smiles at me wrapping his arms around my waist.

I lay my hands uselessly on his chest.

"Thanks for taking care of me." I say shy of what just happened.

"I would do it all over again." He says kissing my cheek.

"I can't stand another day without knowing if you'll be mine. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks in a much sweeter voice.

I shake my head giving him another kiss.

•••

Nine

I'm sitting in the first room with Five.

I glimpse up every few seconds to check on her, to make sure she's real.

She's picks up a knife as starts fumbling through her fingers.

She hasn't realized everyone has left.

Boy does she get distracted easily.

"Wow there, you're gonna cut up your fingers!" I say putting down my staff.

She smirks not looking at me.

"Don't worry pretty boy, my legacy won't let that happen!"

I stare at we confused, raising my eye brow.

"And how is that so?" I say pulling my chair to the end of the bed.

"I have impervious skin!" She says sitting up quickly and before I stop her she cuts the back of her hand.

I flinch on cue but watch the wound as it heals almost immediate.

She laughs running her fingers over it.

"Pretty cool, I guess!" Her voice laughs with a sad tone as if a bad memory came up.

We sit in silence and I can't help myself from staring at her, she's beautiful.

"Anyways, I want to know your other legacies? What are they?"

She cocks her head and asks "well I want to know why you took your socks off in Brazil? You could have been caught!"

I taken back and see she's serious.

"What?"

"You heard me! While you were on the beach eating your precious little steak, you completely exposed yourself. Did you not realize the Mogs you'd attract?" Her voice skimming the edge of angry.

"I never saw any Mogs!" I say bluntly trying to figure her out.

"Of course you didn't, moron, I killed them!" She says throwing her hands in the air.

"Woah, sweetheart calm down!" I say as we both jump to a door being slammed.

Moments later John walks in, his face pale and indecisive.

"I hate women!" He says closing the door.

"Gee thanks!" Five says running her fingers through her hair.

"I didn't mean it like that... Nevermind, I'm taking a shower!"

He wonders off as I turn to Five.

"No really what are your legacies?" I say seriously.

Before she can answer John runs back out of the bathroom, wide eyed.

I stand up immediately, having my staff already in my hand.

John shakes his head and covers his face too embarrassed to talk.

I give him a questioning look till I watch Marina and Eight walk out of the bathroom.

Both of their places are bright red, but other than that they look normal.

I watch as Eight grabs Marina's hand meeting eyes with me.

"Really?" I say with a surprised tone.

Their faces only become a deeper shade.

I started to laugh historically and John did as well.

I'm interrupted when Five punches me in the side.

"Hey just cause you're jealous doesn't mean you can laugh at them, I think it's sweet!"

Marina smiles at her as they disappear into the hallway.

"I can't believe it! Marina and Eight?" I joke looking at John.

"We'll hopefully this time, no ones in the bathroom!" He chuckles walking in for the second time.

The door clicks shut as Five begins to talk.

"So what legacies do you have pretty boy other than combing your hair?" She asks smirking.

I death stare her till I push past it.

"I recall asking YOU first!" I say crossing my arms.

Before she is willing to answer she snaps her fingers for dramatic effect.

I jerked to a stop, senseless. I feel like I'm inside a bubble.

I start to panic, but it wears off.

"Sense manipulation! Impervious skin as I displaced earlier. Time manipulation, remembrance of everything, telepathy with animals, supplements, and shape-shifting!"

I watch her as her appearance starts to shake violently.

She grows long red hair, deep brown eyes, and puts on a couple of pounds.

"Woah!" This girl is basically invulnerable.

She shifts back.

"Try to top that!" She threatens smiling slightly.

"I'm don't have all my legacies!... Wait do you have your master?"

"Yep!" Making the p sound pop with her lips.

I stare at her, not sure what to do.

"What's your flaw?" I ask remember Sandor once told me.

"Excuse me?" She asks letting her blonde hair fall into her face.

She pushes it away revealing her piercing green eyes.

"What's your weak point? Your fatal fall?"

She face washes white, draining any color from her face.

She squeezes her eyes shut as memories fill her thoughts.

She opens then up with a sigh and puts on an act to mask her real personality.

"It's a secret pretty boy, but your destined to find out soon!" She says standing poking my chest.

"Once you accept everything about you and make it positive, nothing can be a flaw!" She says out of nowhere shutting the door behind her.

•••

Ella

We've been driving for at least and hour, I'm actually quite car sick.

Where driving on a back road at a high speed.

This pace keeps up for multiple miles.

As she's swerving left, she slams the break.

She turns around upset, tears sliding down her face.

"Ella this isn't me, I promise, I'm being controlled. Trust me. I can shut the monster out for a few moments back it's becoming harder! I'm so sorry!"

As if it never happens, her face hardens and she turns around, returned to the speed.

* * *

Well there you go! It's extremely long and that's how they are going to be from now on. Really long and packed to the brim with excitement. Poor Six is difficult but she has a right to be and ironically Eight could have prevented Marina and Johns capturing. You'll learn about that in a few chapters) Also Ella will be getting a bigger POV soon! Also the POV of Five to see what she thinks about Nine. (Nines acting weird, did I mention he's horrible with girls, haha)

Anyways, feel free to review and ask questions. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the lorien legacies or any story line!

Hey! I'm so sorry! I lost count of days. I've been reading the PJO series and the Divergent books as well and didnt realize how many days had actually gone by. Anyways here's next chapter! I'm sorry these aren't as good! But they are the plotting chapters I guess. Once everything settles in, they will be awesome.

Okay plus my story says complete. i have no idea why it does or is! ill defiantly change !

* * *

Chapter 17: Ella  
Sarah knocks me out with a chest making sure I don't know where I am.

After what felt like minutes, but realistically was hours, we pull up into a lab.

She blindfolds me and kicks my feet out from under me.

She drags me only letting my ears guide me.

I listen as her sobs quicken and harder.

If Sarah was telling the truth, this isn't her, so I feel sympathy for her.

I hear as two doors open and I'm shoved inside.

Longer, stronger arms jerk me, purposely hitting me against every corner we take.

I try my only legacy but still it fails me.

Did Sarah inject me with something when I wasn't awake? Or is Lorien failing me?

I shoved into a bright room where voices outbreak.

Shake I roll over, but I bump into an object.

As I try to escape, someone harshly kicks me in the stomach.

I grunt and wince enduring the pain.

Those soon turn into cries, letting my bystanders observe my childish acts.

They finally prop me up on a slate of some type ripping my blindfold off in the process.

I finally get to look around in the room.

White walls, white furniture, and a lot of pale white monsters.

The first Mog approaches me laughing.

I clench my jaw, disgusted with the alien.

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear!" It says the way a movie actor may put it.

My eyes narrow but I bite my tongue saying nothing.

Where did Sarah go? Is she okay?

He slaps me for my hesitation and I wince holding back the flood of tears.

"What number are you?" I barks pulling out three of his sharp knives.

I do the logical thing and say "I'm not? What are you talking about?"

It hisses poking the point of the knife in my cheek.

"Don't play stupid! We know you're a Garde!"

I put on my best innocent face.

"Garde? Like people who protect people."

"No, the people with amulets, chests, scars, and have legacies!"  
It screams cutting my cheek.

I feel the blood roll down my face, slipping by my neck.

"An amulet? And scars? I don't have any scars?" I say finally thanking Lorien for leaving me out of the charm.

"Of course you have scars and an amulet."

He jerks my head, grabbing my neck. He looks viciously, blood rushing to his face.

He then after finding no necklace tears my pant leg revealing a smooth skinned leg.

He huffs in anger and yells something in a language I can't understand.

Again I try my legacy.

Marina? John? Six? Help me! I'm in a base, I don't know where but you need to hurry. I've bought myself some time but it can't only last so long.

Nothing comes back, no one replies.

I sulk as I watch Sarah thrown into the room.

She crumbles on the floor crying.

He pulls her by the hair, forcing towards me.

She looks up with wet eyes, as if she were trying to say sorry.

"You told me you brought me a Garde!" He bellows into her ear.

"She is a human, no amulet, no scars. How did you possibly mess this up!"

She whimpers and replies in a voice that isn't hers.

"This is a Garde, she is number ten. She came on a second ship."

The Mog laughs and slaps her returning her to the ground.

"You are useless and stupid. We know no other ships left Lorien, it would be impossible. There are only nine Garde stupid human."

He then grabs her by the neck.  
"Don't fail me Enemi! I don't do second chances. Understand!"

Sarah shakes her head.

He then again says something in Mogadorian, causing Sarah to be dragged out.

He returns his gaze to me, studying my appearance.

"Now what do we do with you?"

I watch him, then the room.

Another Mog walks in, as if planned.

He looks towards the new comer. "She wouldn't be any help to us, what do we do with her?"

"Let her go?" Says the new Mog.

"We can't just do that, she knows to much."

The new Mog shakes his head.

"Dr. Trans can ship her to another lap and then they can decide!"

I start to panic, ship me again? At least I'm not being killed or turned into a kabob just yet.

They both turn acting like I didn't just hear their conversation.

Once again I'm blindfolded and carried to another room.

I was able to move the eye cover just enough to see a little.

I standing into front of a huge open door that look as if bubble liquid was stuck in between.

"Dr. Trans best work. With the ability to drain some of Ra's legacy he made the teleportation portal!" The new Mog said proudly.

"Where is it going to take her?"

"We can set it random or direct location, but were sending her to New Zealand!"

The Mog grunts, "didn't it just explode in the volcanoe?" He asks not satisfied!

"Exactly!" And I'm pushed.

•••  
Eight  
I stretch after the long night.

I smile realizing I finally overcame my biggest fear.

Marina is finally my girlfriend.

After taking her to the hallway and kissing her goodnight I reentered the room with high fives.

I think it's good right now that it happened to get everyone's mind off of Ella.

I'm nervous but Ella is strong. I bet she's fighting right now.

We're going to save her, we're going to find her.

I stand up waking the others.

They groan and grunt flopping on their beds.

"Get up!" I say pulling their covers off.

Nine is immediately up, glaring at me.

I shrug and leave to wake up the girls.

I knock on their door, hearing sighs coming from within.

"Time to wake up!" I say knocking again.

The door opens and I'm greeted by a half-asleep Six.

She obviously didnt get good sleep.

Five passes me, already in day clothes and looks ready for anything.

Marinas the last to leave the room, I smile pulling her into a hug.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask looking into her eyes.

"Best I've had in a long time!" I kiss her cheek and grab her hand, leading us into the other room.

Everyone else still tired yawns and stretches.

I sit down in between the beds followed by Marina who sits next to me.

We are the only two besides Five whose ready for the day.

•••  
John  
Eight wakes us all up, wanting to discus our next move.

I sit on the bed, leaning against the bed post.

Six walks in and I avoid eye contact.

By now, she probably really does hate me an I wouldn't blame her.

She sits at the edge of my bed looking at everyone but me.

"So..." She start but Nine takes the lead.

"We need to get Ella and our chests back! First things first!" We all nod, I just keep hoping it really wasn't Sarah.

"After that, Marina and I found humans in the base!" I say, my face fading.

I can't believe they captured him, but he knew something, of course they would take him.

Marina looks as pale as me, like memories of one of the humans was haunting her.

Five and Nine really look determined that we are going to save them.

Five speaks after the few seconds of silence.

"And then, we should get my chest, the took it, along with my chimæra!" She says

"My chest too!" Six says!

I watch as BK jumps onto the bed and I pet him.

"Good boy!" I say scratching his ears.

"Well we also need to find out what the two extra dots mean!" Eight says referring to the tablet!

"Wouldn't that just mean we have Two more Garde?" Six says.

"But how?" I ask.

"Well how does Eight shapeshift? How do I turn invisible? How does Marina heal people? They keep us alive, maybe the others are too?" Six says meeting my gaze.

I look away immediately my face heating up.

Five looks at me and then Six with a questioning look on her face but it soon fades.

"Anyways, we should all leave soon! Get a car maybe?" Five says standing up.

We all copy her, stretching in the process.

•••  
After Six's ability to turn invisibly with Five's ability to manipulate senses, we were able to get a huge vehicle.

It would hold all of us perfectly, leaving an empty stop.

A spot that should be filled with Ella.

I'm sitting next to Eight, not much of his delight, knowing he'd rather be next to Marina.

Problem is Six refused to sit next to me.

I understand but it hurts knowing the girl I love hates the other girl I love and hates me because I love both of them.

Complicated? Right!

I get lost in thought at the beginning thinking of Sarah.

How could she do this? I've got to hope it's just like the incident before but no everyone gets that lucky.

It hurts, I though I truly loved Sarah.

I probably would have if Six never found me.

I stare at the back of Six's head.

When I first met her, she was the toughest person I had ever met.

She could fight, was skilled and talented.

She still has her game but I guess putting emotion in her kind of softened her.

At least around me. Well used too.

Id give anything to be with her because Sarah is defiantly out of the picture.

You can only give some people so many second chances.

•••  
Five  
I kind of got the feeling no one really "liked" Nine.

I mean that's okay, I've gone my whole life having no one liking me, but he really agitating.

He reminds me of a great life he had.

I despise him, I mean come on.

This kid takes a trip to Brazil to eat steaks when what? I'd rather die.

I've already picked up on that John and Nine are like brothers!

I've also realized that Nine and Six are like the hateful brother and sister!

Plus it's obvious that John and Six have some unsaid feelings for each other. Well at least Six does.

Plus of yesterday Marina and Eight are a couple, which is sweet.

But where do I fit into this?

I barely know anyone and I mean I wasn't expecting an introduction or anything but they kind of act if I don't exist.

Which is okay, I've spent my life hurting and alone.

Anyways, I'm sitting in the front with Nine. He's telling me all about his life.

Background information? Sure, but his whole life in detail? A little overboard.

He keeps trying to make jokes and build himself up but this "flirting" isn't working.

I've never had a boy flirt with me, much less I trying to return it.

I end up sitting there feeling awkward.

I run my fingers through my hair pretty annoyed with him.

He really never shuts up.

I mean it's funny but I can only take so much.

He starts asking me about my life but I don't pry.

I've got to act strong and tough the way I do on a battle field.

I don't want to relive the horrible weaknesses I've come across.

It's unfair that he had everything, I literally mean he got everything he's ever wanted.

I know I'm devious and stupid but I decide to its not okay for him to get everything he wants.

I sit there storming up a way to latch Nine on and then break him in the end.

I'm going to make him suffer as much pain as I have.

I put on my best act.

I smile over at him.

Just because I'm fighting a war against Mogadorians doesn't mean I can't have fun.

The others are going to despise me after my "game" but I'm not a likable person.

There's no point of trying to change that.

•••  
We've been driving forever!

If I had listened, I'd probably know where we are going!

I spend the rest of the car trip after figuring out my plan, listening and practicing.

I'm doze back into Nine's conversation when I hear the city called Chicago.

"Five you should have seen it! We lived great in Chicago!"

I bite the inside of my cheek, pushing the jealously away.

"He bought me the top floor!" He says empowering himself. The tone he uses is as if he... Was actually trying to make me jealous.

He looks over smirking! "Did you ever live like that?" He asks challenging me.

Who does he think he is? Only his Cêpan would be stupid enough to live where the whole world can see you.

"No!" I say bluntly looking out the window.

"I can tell from your slight accent, you're from a Spanish speaking country! Where?"

I groan and answer "we already went through this! Remember? I saved your young little life? Ring any bells!"

"Oh.. Yeah Brazil was it? Sandor took me on a lot of trips!"

I clench my teeth, I can't tell if he's trying to show off for me or if he actually acts this way.

"He's not here to take you on this, now is he!" I whisper figuring only I can hear.

I look over at him and his muscles tighten on the wheel. He flexes his jaw and his eyes narrow.

"I guess I didn't mention I have super hearing!" He hisses focusing on the road.

I plea of guilty shoots through my spine but I push it away.

"I'm sorry?" I say confused. "If you haven't realized none of us have our Cêpans. The statement was true though!"

Maybe my plan won't work, he's too sensitive.

"Alright wise mouth, then tell me. How'd _yours_ die! A Mog stab her! Inject her! Tell me! Bet the Mogs tortured her!" He hisses through his teeth.

I bite my tongue back, the other may now be sleeping and I don't want to wake them up.

"Don't ever bring up my Cêpan!" I retort looking straight at him, keeping more words in my throat.

"Then don't bring up mine!" He barks back, his face twitching.

We spend the next hour in silence. Listening to the stead breaths of the others.

Exhaustion got most of them, because the fact none of the members are gone( Nine filled me in on Ella) they a sleep peacefully.

I've been staring out the side window, but I look up towards the front, watching the road.

I screech and slam my hand on Nine's chest.

He was so surprised he jumped and breathlessly asked "what?"

"There are Mog vans two miles up, they've stopped the little of traffic." I say using my advanced sight.

"Turn around!" I say.

"But were twenty minutes from D.C." He says.

I look at him dumbly. I watch the back window and I see vans coming from behind. We have five minutes max.

I look at all the sleeping Garde.

"Everyone up!" I shout banging the top of the car.

Instantly, as a reflex, everyone's awaken and ready.

"Get out!" I demand exiting the car.

"What's...? What's going on?" Four asks sleepily.

"We have company, a lot of company!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Ella will sort of be leaving this story but entering my other one. dont worry shell still be mentioned but the next time shell show up in this one is after my other story finally connects. And quite the tension between Five and Nine. Sorry it took so long! I'll update real soon because of the days I should have! Feel free to review and ask questions! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies or any story line.

Hey! So I'm uploading this and hopefully it makes up for the days I should have. I know but I still feel bad. Anyways it's quite long and couples kind of shine through in this chapter. Plus from now on each chapter will have three POVs. Marina, Six, and Nine on this chapter then Eight, John, and Five on the next. Then so on and so forth. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. The better chapters are finally here! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: Marina  
We all rush out of the car. My wound still hurts and keeps me cautious.

Five runs to me. "Hey during this fight chose the right time to use your legacy!"

We start running and I feel the wound reopening.

"What? Which legacy?"

I think back, was the blue lighting a legacy?

"You're energy blasts! It's going to wear you out!"

Great! Healing does the same.

I shake me head and we run through a forest.

The sounds of Mogs are getting closer.

I push through the pain coming from my side.

My super speed really helps at this moment but other than Nine, no one else possesses it.

Five yells "Stop! We fight now!"

We stand in a line.

Eight approaches me and squeezes my hand.

"You okay?" He says kisses my forehead.

I nod nervously. I don't want to be back in a lair.

I don't want Mogs scraping my leg for skin samples or yelling at me for answer I don't have.

I then realize tears are slipping down my face.

Eight drags my hand behind him, shifting me, hiding me.

"Why aren't we running?" I whisper.

"Because Five thinks we can do it."

I shake my head. "When did she become the leader of the pack? We should be running til the catch up with us."

Eight squeezes me hand. "I know!"

It's dark but I can see perfectly. I keep informing the group.

"They're fifty feet away."

They can't see either! The Mogs are listening for our moves.

"It's time!" Five says.

I feel time jerk to a slower pace and within the same minute it goes back to normal.

I hear her groan. Why's she stop?

I see Five shake her head and see the Mogs 40 feet away stop.

To me they look frozen.

Some start to grunt and within seconds most of them pop into ash.

"Woah!"

I see hundreds more coming from the highway.

I hear a few branches break behind us.

I whip around ramming my back into Eights.

"Pi...Pikens!" I gasp.

"Nine! Four! come with me! We'll take care of the Mogs!" Five says dragging them forward.

Three crawl forward. One for each of us.

Six turn invisible creating a storm.

Eight looks at me and nods.

I watch mine focus on me.

Eight turns into a horrific monster teleporting around the Piken.

Mine charges and side step.

It fumbles to the ground and growls.

I see Six and Eight have pulled farther away.

I use my super-speed to my advantage.

I punch it with the strength I have and it falls back.

I use the little time I have and I look around.

Five is controlling them, Nine is whipping his staff around, and John is a ball of fire.

I guess the Piken retreated faster than I thought.

I should really stay more focused.

It slams into me, pushing me into the closest tree.

I grab my side feeling the blood rush over my fingers.

My hands start to heat up. I realize my legacy is displaying itself.

The Piken charges me and I dive under it.

I grab one of its leg and bend it.

It howls and I break it off.

It starts to dissolve and I hold it down.

Eight teleports over and hammers it into ash.

I watch as the Piken throws Six to the ground.

She kicks it in the face, holding its jaws from her head.

I watch as her legs limbly after a hard pound and I scream.

I run that way and feel the surge overcome me.

The Piken tries to bite Six but my legacy was faster.

The blue energy hits the Piken slowly turning it into ash.

The head hits Six like a rock.

Eight teleports us over and I breath heavily.

My head pounds and I feel weak but Six need me.

Eight pushes the almost ash head off of her.

I kneel down next to her, ignoring my side.

"Six!" I say pulling her on to my lap.

"Please!" I cry.

Her breath is slowing.

I ran my hands on her legs to her head.

The iciness slowly runs through her body.

I'm too weak. Tears slide off my face.

I look up at Eight, I grab his arm.

"Get John, I can't do it!" I say begging Six to open her eyes.

I hear the others approach seconds after.

I see John kneel down with a speechless expression.

He nods at me, pulling Six into his lap.

I watch as she starts to get her glow back, looking healthier.

Eight pulls me off the ground and into his arms.

I'm exhausted but the worry of my friend surpasses my tiredness.

Eight says calm words into my ear, rubbing my back softly.

I don't hear what anyone says but we start to shift forward.

John carries Six and we hurry to make sure no new Mogs show!

•••  
Six  
The last thing I saw was a Piken trying to eat my face off.

Of course it didn't, no stupid animal would ever get the chance.

I'm sucked into darkness.

I squeeze my eyes shut trying to push the absent of light away.

I feel a sudden change in my surroundings and I peak my eyes open.

I gasp stepping back looking at my planet.

I've been taken back to the day Lorien was destroyed.

Everywhere I look I see people dying. Death fills the air.

I start to run looking for hope.

The scene changes and I stand in a house.

I can't tell if I'm on Earth or on Lorien.

Suddenly I see two people, a couple, searching for lower grounds.

I follow them down the hallway, watching the women cry.

She has raven hair and her grey eyes glisten in her tears.

The man pulls her farther from the front door, as seconds go by the man turns invisible, changing the women as well.

The door opens slowly and an elderly man walks in.

"Where are you?" He whispers.

"Over here!" And the man reappears along with his partner.

"Did they take her?" The women asks.

The elderly man nods, tears slipping from his eyes.

"At least she'll be safe for a little while!" The women cries.

I shiver and feel sympathy.

"Lara and Liren are going through the same thing!" The elderly man states.

She shakes her head, "at least they're together! They already know each other anyways."

Those were John's parents names, wait a second!

"Arun and Lyn, you did all you could! She's safe that all that matters."

Those are my parents.

I want to approach them but in interrupted by the front door being kicked down.

Mog soldiers rush in and before my parents and grandfather can fight, a watch bullets being shot.

I look away before they hit, I start to sob.

They're dead! Just like everyone else.

My atmosphere shifts and I'm back in the darkness.

A small light appears miles away.

If I squint I can see figures standing in front of it.

I have an edge to move towards it so I do!

The people have their backs to me, but they hear my arrival and turn around.

I see my parents and grandparents, I see Katrina, and Henri.

"Join us!" My mother says reaching her hand out!

I flinch to take it but I retreat.

"I'm sorry..." My voice small and still recovering from all the tears.

"I can't join you! Not now! I'm sorry!"

They fade away and looks at the insides of my eyelids.

I smell sweat, something burnt, and the scent of a man.

I can hear the heart beat of someone close.

I feel strong arms around me, carrying me.

His breaths sooth me, calming me after my horrible vision.

I force my eyes open, looking up at the underside of John's head.

His body feels warm, I curl closer.

"You're finally awake!" He whispers.

The sun is starting to rise, everything is awakening.

John tells everyone to stop.

He lets me down and I just stare at him.

My heart shakes, Six pull it together!

You can't, you'll just get hurt in the end.

I turn away only to automatically be in Marina's arms.

She hugs me tightly. "I thought I was going to lose you!" She says, her voice tightening!

I squeeze her back thankful to have an amazing friend like her.

She pulls away as the others sigh in relief.

"Glad to have ya back Six, but we need to keep moving!" Nine says laying his hand on my shoulder.

I nod sleepily, still craving sleep.

I look around and realize the others are like me as well.

"Maybe you guys should rest?" I say.

They all nod and I try to offer for first shift but Nine insists.

Nine gathers wood and I set fire to it while they explain to me what happened.

The others lay around it.

John gives me his sweatshirt and I thank him.

I use it as a pillow, I sleep a dreamless slumber.

•••  
Nine  
I take first shift because unlike the others, I use my will-power to fight instead of my legacies.

I'm not drained like the others, making myself the most awake.

I stare into the fire, watching the wood pop.

I also needed the time alone.

Five really crossed boundaries. It's hurt to be honest.

The others have respected the Cêpan conversations, telling only brief information.

I look at the other trying to imagine what the other Cêpans would be like.

I know the stories but faces would make them more alive.

I laugh sadly knowing they are the opposite.

Everyone dies sometimes but not as early as ours deserved.

Sandor must have only been thirty four when I... I... Let him pass on.

Even now it's hard to think of what I did.

It was brave and monumental!

Maybe he would have lived, maybe I could have saved him til John found me.

Maybe! Always the horrible word to describe what if moments.

I look at my Garde members.

Six is asleep head towards the fire as John is opposite.

Eight and Marina are next to each other, her head on his chest.

Five sleeps closet to me and I know she's still awake unlike the others.

Her constant turning and flopping around give it away.

After about fifteen minutes, she gives up throwing her hand against the ground and groaning.

It about mid-day but that doesn't stop them from getting their rest.

She sits up, before she look at me, I turn my attention to the fire.

I know it's stupid but I don't want we to think I was staring at, I mean I was but c'mon on.

It's not my fault that Five is so good looking.

Plus she's tough but heartless.

Her downfall.

She's extremely heartless, only caring for herself.

But people can change, can't they?

I feel her eyes on my face and she smiles.

She scoots her way towards me and stops when are legs touch.

Her skin rubbing against mine causes goosebumps.

God. I hope she can notice.

My hands start to sweat and I tell myself to pull it together.

She may look good but she's got a personality to make her ugly.

"Couldn't sleep?" I ask obviously knowing the answer.

"No, I'm sleep talking!" She says sarcastically.

I smile but it immediately fades.

This doesn't mean she's off the hook from earlier.

She realizes me silence and her frame becomes small.

"Nine... I'm... I'm sorry about in the car." She struggles with the words.

Again I say nothing.

"Umm...? Isn't this where you forgive me?" She asks turning towards me.

I shrug and look farther into the fire.

She puffs her cheeks out and huffs.

"Well fine! Forget it, I take it back!" She says standing up dramatically.

"I'm going for a walk!"

Before she can leave I grab her wrist.

I pull her back down forcing her to look at me.

"What's your problem?" I ask harshly.

I feel her pulse increase and watch her eyes dilate.

I knew it!

"So now you decide to speak!" She says in a mad tone.

"I don't want you talking to my family the way you talk to me okay!" I retort, fire building in my body.

She blinks multiple times, holding back tears she hopes I don't notice.

"I said I was sorry and you completely ignored me." She says, letting her voice waver slightly.

"To forgive someone isn't by just words but by actions to prove they actually mean it." I say in a softer tone.

Her eyes stay locked on mine.

I let go of her wrist and she sits down next to me again breaking the gaze.

She looks down into her hands, tightening them the longer she stares.

"I'm sorry!" She whispers. "You don't have to believe me, but I mean it, I just really miss Lelia, she's all I ever had!"

Her voice forces me to feel bad for her even though I don't want too.

"I know the feeling!" I say shaking my hair out.

She smiles sadly at me, as if she were reliving back memories.

"So you gonna tell me about for life in Rio, or are we going to spend this day in silence?" I ask letting laugh rise.

Her smile fades and she speaks in whispers.

"I really don't like talking about it!"

"Why?"

"Because you'd find me pathetic!"

"I've found you mean, and heartless, and a but annoying but never pathetic!" I say trying to lighten the mood.

She laughs while looking at me.

Her blonde hair falls in her face, and instinctively I push it behind her ear.

I see a small blush project from her cheeks and she shivers.

"I... I better get more wood!" She says standing in an instant.

She walks behind me, leaving a smile upon my face.

I'm going to find out about her past whether she wants me to or not!

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it! Don't worry the Garde are still looking for Ella and searching will resume next chapter! Just had to put some action and new topics in this one. Thanks for reading. Feel free to review and comment. Thanks!


End file.
